An Old Fashioned Kind of Guy
by Annie Jones
Summary: 35 year old Penny Miller is raising her younger brother Mark after both his parents have died. Mark has been a real handful but both of their lives change for the better after they meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NOTE: Will contain SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**AN OLD FASHIONED KIND OF GUY**

**SUMMARY: **Gibbs meets a young teenager and his older sister who is raising him. They help him remember what its like to have a family and he teaches them what it means to have a "man" in the family again.

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story so please give me imput. I already have a couple more chapters done but wanted to see what people thought before I posted them to see if there is anything I need to change.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about NCIS, its characters or storylines - ALSO I proof read very carefully but this does not have a beta reader so hopefully you don't find too many mistakes or erros

DISCLAIMER: This story will contain the non consenual **spanking** of a teenage boy and an adult female in later chapters. Contains some lanugage but nothing too sever and may contain mild sex. If these are not your things please do not read. Please do not review harshly for the spanking...if not your thing just skip on by and enjoy a different story.

AN OLD FASHIONED KIND OF GUY

She had known Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs for about six months and she was really starting to find herself having strong feelings for him... a lot more that she was comfortable admitting, even to herself.

Thinking back it still made Penny laugh when she remembered the first time she laid eyes on Gibbs…

She had met Gibbs when her younger brother managed to get himself into trouble yet again. Mark had thought it would be fun to explore his more "artistic" side by painting graffiti on some abandoned buildings downtown just as none other than Gibbs happened to be jogging by.

It was Tuesday morning and normally Gibbs would be at work right now but they had just finished a particularly bad case and had given his whole team the day off. He was still going to go in later but decided it would be good to clear his head with a jog first. Gibbs always jogged the same areas, just not the same path each time, to avoid developing a routine that could be followed but generally stayed fairly close to home in case he got a call from work that needed his attention. After only a few minutes he turned the corner to see a group of 5 kids spray painting all over one of the abandoned foreclosed homes on the street. Since Gibbs jogged that area regularly he knew those homes were empty and the kids were not supposed to be there. As expected, when he yelled to get their attention all 5 teenage boys took off running – he chased the one closest to him, who looked to be the youngest, figuring he could get the info on the others once he caught this one – he may be getting up in years but was still in pretty good shape for someone his age and it really did not take him long to catch and tackle the kid.

Gibbs yelled for the kid to stop which he ignored and Gibbs tackled him down first chance he got. The kid fought hard to get free but he was not match for Gibbs or his many years of training. Once Gibbs got the kid, who looked about 13, pinned on his back he could tell he really was more scared than tough and the soft part of his heart…the part he tried to keep buried way down deep came out just long enough to make him feel something for this kid that he could not explain but knew he didn't want to turn him into the police. The kid was so young, much younger than the other trouble makers who ran off and his gut was telling him the police station was not where this needed to lead.

Grabbing him up by his collar Gibbs started interrogating him immediately, "What's your name kid" "how old are you" "where do you live?" Not getting any response but more struggling he figured it was time for a different tactic. Grabbing the kid by the arm in an unshakeable grip Gibbs began pulling the him along until finally the kid asked in as threatening a voice as he could muster "Where the hell do you think you are taking me Mister cause I ain't goin no where with you you prick!" Gibbs just stopped walking and got right up in his face and said - in that calm voice that anyone who knows him well knows enough to be afraid of- "My name is Special Agent Gibbs - I'm a Navy Cop and since you don't seem to want to talk to me I guess I will take you to my friends at the local station and see if you will talk to them." And then promptly began pulling him along behind him again. He really did not want to take him to the cops but he needed to get him talking – about 10 steps later Gibbs heard "Mark, my name is Mark" Gibbs stopped and turned to look at Mark without letting his death grip on Mark's arm loosen even slightly.

"OK" Gibbs said "That's a start" "what is your last name Mark?" Mark's only reply was to start to whine which almost made Gibbs laugh…yup he was definitely not as old or tough as he was trying to act. His gut had been right about the kid. "Aw come on Mister, I told you my name and I promise not to do anymore painting on houses, can't you just let me go…this ain't no navy matter so why would you care anyway?" If Gibbs didn't know better he'd swear Mark was going to start to cry any minute.

Gibbs could see Mark was starting to break and although he felt sorry for the kid he knew now was the time to push him "Last name Mark and address NOW or the next time I ask you will be at the police station with my friend the Captain."

"You're a real ass you know that Mister!" was Mark's only reply. Gibbs simply nodded and began pulling Mark along.

"Wait wait I'll tell you dammit" Mark tried to dig his feet in to get Gibbs to stop walking.

"Damn right your going to tell me" replied Gibbs as he turned on the kid. Inches from his face he said "and if I hear you cuss me again your going to be telling me with a mouth full of soap" Gibbs growled. Where had that come from he thought – he didn't even have any soap on him...the threat just came out – something about this kid brought out a protective streak in him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he refocused on Mark.

"Alright kid lets have it – full name and address NOW!" he upped the tone and sterness of his voice just a little noting with satisfaction the jump he got out of Mark when he did it.

"Mark Miller and I live at 222 Mockingbird Lane" Mark begrudgingly replied as he kicked dirt under his feet but did not make eye contact with Gibbs.

"Ok that's a start" Gibbs replied acknowledging his compliance but not wanting to let up on him yet. "Who were the other kids you were spray painting with and don't give me some crap about not knowing who they are either". Mark's eyes widened at the harshness of Gibb's tone but shook his head and said "I really don't Mister. I just met them today hanging at the park and when they said they were coming to spray paint I tagged along thinking it would be fun."

"Mark it's 10am in the morning on a Tuesday – why aren't you in school?" Gibbs asked and again, Mark looked down but no reply. "I see, you skipping?" Gibbs asked with one eyebrow raised.

"So what's it to you you sonofa.." Mark saw Gibbs raise his eyebrows again as he began the word he so desperately wanted to call Gibbs but something in _his _gut shut him up before he could finish the word. "Smart move Mark…you are finally starting to talk to me I would hate to have to stop that with soap." Mark really did not think this Gibbs guy was serious – I mean he didn't even know him - but he decided to play it cool and just get away from the old geezer as quickly as possible.

"Alright Mark come on Im taking you home – are either of your parents home right now?" Gibbs asked before Mark pushed him any further and he had to follow through on his threat.

"No" was his only answer.

"Fine then where are they?" Gibbs asked exasperated at the time it was taking to get anywhere with this kid

"Cemetery on Johnson road" Mark replied pinning him with the most angry look he could muster hoping to get some sympathy out of the old man to get let go.

Gibbs just studied the kid for a minute wondering if he was lying but his gut told him the kid was telling him the truth and probably hoping it would get him out of trouble…well he was out of luck there.

"ok fine – who are you living with and are they home?" Gibbs followed up with

"I live with my sister Penny but she's workin and I can't disturb her. She has a really important job and Im not supposed to call her at work unless its an emergency." Mark replied, not really sure why he added the last part about an emergency.

"well son I think this qualifies as an emergency. Where does Penny work and stop playing with me Im tired of having to pull every ounce of information out of you!" Gibbs said again using his prior stern voice hoping to get some more answers from this kid quickly.

"Fine, she's a lawyer - she has her own office over on Strattford." Mark replied and then mumbled under his breath "and Im not your son!" Gibbs heard the last remark but decided not to comment on it just now.

"Alright, my house is just a few blocks away – we will go there and then I will drive you to your sisters office and the three of us are going to have a nice long chat about what I saw today." Gibbs said expecting to hear more fight from Mark but instead he just said "fine" and looked down still kicking the dirt.

The ride to Mark's sister's office was very quiet. Being a quiet person himself he didn't mind but he noticed the constant fidgeting that Mark was doing – although he couldn't blame the kid – he was, after all, being brought home by a cop after skipping school and painting graffiti – his dad would have tanned him six ways to Sunday for that kind of a stunt but he was not sure what the kids sister would do. Looking at the kid again out of the corner of his eye his heart was still softening for him – loosing his mom was so hard and he was older than this kid – loosing both parents that has to be really tough on both him and his sister.

_OK tell me what you think - I have the next chapter ready and will probably post today or tomorrow but I kind of want some feed back to make sure the story is doing ok before I go much further...THANKS!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 ** **Learning Respect**

When Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of The Law office of Penelope A. Miller he saw Mark's body tense and his face take on that same look of defiance he had when he first tackled him earlier.

Preparing himself for a struggle, he pinned Mark with a glare and said "Don't Move!". Ignoring him, Mark opened the car door and headed towards the front door of the office. Shaking his head Gibbs caught up to him in a couple of steps and grabbed his arm in the same unshakeable grip he used earlier. Mark tried to jerk free but quickly saw he was not going anywhere unless Gibbs released him so they walked together silently into the office.

Gibbs looked around and observed it was a nice office, not too fancy but brightly colored and very feminine which made him smile a little.

The secretary started to ask if she could help him when she spotted Mark. Her eyes darted to his hold on Mark's arm and she immediately frowned… "so this isn't the first time you have been in trouble huh kid" Gibbs thought to himself.

"Hi Mark" the secretary quickly recovered "Your sister just finished an appointment you can go on back if you want. Is there something I can help you with Sir" she followed turning her attention to Gibbs. "No Ma'am but thank you – I think I will just go on back with Mark here and have a short discussion with Ms. Miller." With that he nudged Mark forward down the hall to what he presumed was his sister's office.

Opening the door Gibbs saw a beautiful women, older than he was expecting, typing steadily on her computer. Not that she was old at all, perhaps early to mid thirties, but with Mark being so young she just expected his sister to be in her early twenties at the most. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and her eyes instantly smiled at her little brother than changed almost as instantly to sadness when she saw the grip he had on Mark's arm.

"What's going on Mark? Who is this gentleman and why are YOU not in school?" she asked standing up to come from around her desk. Before Mark could answer Gibbs came further into the office and plopped Mark down in one the chairs - turning to Penny he introduced himself.

"Good Morning Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs with NCIS and I found your brother with some of his buddies spray painting graffiti on some abandoned homes this morning while I was out jogging". Before she could respond he finished with "the others got away and it just didn't seem fair that Mark should have to go to the police station when the others did not. Instead I thought I would escort him home to make sure you knew exactly what he was up to today" and with that he stepped back a little from Mark and waited for her reaction.

Penny just stood there for a minute, trying very hard not to let the tears fall that she knew were probably forming in her eyes…what the hell was she going to do with her little brother – she didn't even _want_ to wrap her head around the fact that he was now vandalizing and skipping school. The last two years since her dad and step mom died had been so hard on Mark and her. The adjustments he had to make coming to live with her left her with so much guilt that she knew she over indulged him and it seemed she was now reaping the rewards of that indulgence. Recovering from her thoughts quickly she put on a smile and reached for Gibbs hand. "Thank you very much Agent Gibbs for bringing my brother home safely. And I greatly appreciate your efforts to keep police involvement out of this. Although at 13 my brother has no appreciation for the problems a juvenile record can cause him I assure you I do and I do appreciate your brining him home. I apologize sincerely for any trouble he has caused you." She turned to Mark and as sternly as she could muster said "You young man owe Agent Gibbs an apology for putting him through so much trouble today and a thank you for bringing you home safely."

Mark just glared at her for a few seconds and then very calmly looked at Gibbs saying "I thank you very much for being an ass whole prick who could not mind his own stupid business and for bringing me home to my bitchy sister to bitched at all night." then smugly crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. He knew he should not have said that, that he was pushing Penny too much lately but dammit they were talking about him like he was not even there and then she told him to apologize like he was 5 and it seriously pissed him off.

Without being able to help it the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back started to fall…she was crying – she hated crying – did not have time for crying - but here she was, stinking crying. She was at the end of her rope with him and she was tired…so very tired of always fighting with Mark. Quickly wiping away the tears she started to say something to Mark but realized that Agent Gibbs was already starring him in the face. That quickly Gibbs had spun Mark's chair around and now had his hands on each arm of the chair with his nose just inches from Mark's and in a voice she could have only classified as a growl she heard him say "Apologize to your sister for that disrespect NOW or you and I are going to go in the other room and have a very long discussion about respect that I promise you will not like." Mark just stared wide eyed at Gibbs. This man he had only met a couple of hours ago was in his face in a way no one else had ever been. Mark's mind was quickly trying to decided his options...and what kind of discussion was he talking about? Mark really did not have any idea but he was fairly certain he did not want any part of it.

They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Mark but was probably about 30 seconds when Mark looked away. Gibbs had won and he knew it. Looking down at his shoes Mark mumbled "I'm sorry".

"Not good enough" Gibbs growled as he pulled Mark out of the chair and turned him to face his sister. "Now apologize correctly" Gibbs said leaving no room for argument.

It was then that both Mark and Gibbs saw the tears that Penny was trying to hide. Both males melted on the spot and Mark had no trouble uttering a sufficient apology since he really was sorry to have made his sister cry.

"Sit" barked Gibbs at Mark who immediately sat without argument. Penny stood there stunned at the exchange between her brother and this stranger. He had obeyed this man in a way she had never been able to get him to listen to her. She was not even sure what to say.

Gibbs looked back at Penny and gently asked if he could speak with her in another room for a minute. She nodded her head and started to lead him into the hall. Turning to Mark before he left Gibbs pointed his finger saying "you had better be in this same exact spot when I get back young man." And then turned to walk out and shut the door behind him not even leaving any room for argument.

Mark sat there stunned wondering how in the Hell his day had gone so wrong. Who was this man and why was he even still here and more importantly what the Hell was he telling his sister that he could not hear – crossing his arms and closing his eyes Mark just sat there – irked at himself for doing as Gibbs told him but smart enough not to get up

Moving into her conference room Penny shut the door behind them and then looked at Gibbs. She really wasn't sure what to say but knew a thank you was in order at least. "Thank you very much for your assistance in there. Mark is a good kid, really he is…he's just, well - he is just a little lost right now." She truly knew Mark was a good kid – they had been close ever since he was born. Having a new brother at the age of 22 had been very exciting for her. She had been an only child for 22 years and she could not have been more in love with the idea of a baby brother. Watching him grow up had been so much fun – she loved being the doting sister who spoiled him every chance she got. It was stepping into the role of parent that she was having trouble with. But those thoughts were hers and she did not think there was any need to share them with some stranger she had just met a half hour ago.

Gibbs looked at Penny for a moment, just trying to get a feeling about her. He was generally a pretty good judge of character and he had a good feeling about her. He also had the feeling he needed to help her even though he could not exactly put his finger on how or why yet. Giving Penny his best crooked smile he softly said "There is really no need to thank me Ms. Miller. I was just doing what anyone in my situation would do."

"Please call me Penny Agent Gibbs and we both know that most people would have simply called the cops and kept jogging. No one really goes the extra mile anymore, not like you have." She smiled at him thinking how much she really liked that crooked smile of his and those eyes – "ok Penny get a grip girl, focus on Mark not the handsome man standing before you" she silently scolded herself. Sitting down Penny poured herself some water from the pitcher in the middle of the table and offered some to Gibbs.

"thank you" he smiled and took the water glass from her hand. After taking a sip he finished "Penny" and pinned her with a look with gave her goose bumps and then smiled that great smile again. "Please call me Jethro or Gibbs whichever you prefer but no need for the Agent business" Gibbs continued speaking to her as he took a seat across the conference room table from Penny.

Gibbs thought for a moment about how he wanted to proceed, he wanted her to know he wanted to help but first he needed to figure out what kind of "help" she was needing. "If you don't mind me asking Penny, what happened to your and Mark's parents?" Penny looked down for a moment swirling the water in her glass then looked back up at Gibbs with a sadness in her green eyes that he instinctively knew she normally kept hidden.

"My mom died when I was 10 and my dad raised me, or rather I raised him, he was a bit of a partier, until he met his second wife when I was 19. She was quite a bit younger than him but her being there gave me the opportunity to leave for college. When I was 22 and starting law school they had Mark. They both died in a car accident 2 years ago. They were living about 2 hours from here so Mark had to leave his friends and move here with me. Its been a rough adjustment for him and as you can see, things are not getting much better." Finishing her thoughts she drank some more of her water to distract her from the tears she knew were about to form again.

"I'm so sorry about your family Penny. I know what its like to loose your family. My gut tells me your right and Mark is a good kid– he just needs some direction, and a whole lot of discipline." Gibbs added with a twinkle in his eye.

Although Gibbs meant no disrespect at that comment Penny felt herself tense, straightened her back and stuck her chin out immediately taking her best lawyer stance. "I assure you Agent Gibbs that Mark receives the necessary amount of direction and discipline from me. This is simply a bump in the road of normal teenage angst – hardly something to get worked up about." She spit out at him more angrily than she intended. Penny knew she should not take offense but she just couldn't help it – lately she had really started to feel like a failure when it came to Mark, and Gibbs pointing that out really pressed the wrong buttons for her.

Feeling the conversation was not going to get any better Penny started to stand up to show Gibbs out when he gently touched her arm. Looking in her eyes he tried to see if she was sad or mad and thought he detected a touch of both. "Look Penny, I wasn't trying to offend you – it was just my observation from the little time that I have spent with Mark but I can tell that he is looking for acceptance and structure." He tried to say that as gently as possible not wanting to offend her any further. If it was just her getting her gander up he would have been less concerned but it was the sadness in her eyes that had him breaking out his gentle voice that was truly getting rusty from lack of use.

Penny sat back down and sighed. "Your right and I know it – its just so hard. He's 13 and the last thing he wants to do is obey his big sister, especially when the same big sister had spent the first 11 years of his life spoiling him rotten. Trying to make him now listen to me and my rules has been so much harder than I ever imagined it would be."

"Tell me Penny what kind of punishment is Mark going to receive for today's stunts?" Gibbs questioned

"Hmph that's a good question" she replied "I took his video games away last week when he snuck out at night to meet some friends at the movies even though he is grounded for a month for failing math and skipping his tutoring appointments. I'm kind of at a loss as to what punishment to give him." Penny slumped back in her chair as she finished her sentence feeling defeated. God she hated this feeling. She was always in control, in charge and knew what to do. The constant feeling of helplessness with Mark was becoming very unnerving for her. She could feel her ulcer start to act up and winced a little at the pain.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs took immediate notice of the wince. "Im fine Jethro thank you – just an old ulcer that likes to act up every now and then… its acting up usually coincides with when my sweet brother decides to act up" Penny tried to manage a half-hearted smile back at Gibbs. For the umpteenth time this morning since she had meet him she was again wondering why she was sharing so much of her personal life story with this man she had just met – that was so unlike her.

Penny was startled out of her thoughts by Gibbs "I have an idea and before you tell me yes or no I want you to hear me out." Penny just nodded for him to continue so he did. "I don't have a new case right now at work so my days shouldn't be too long – I suggest that Mr. artist in there be made to repaint the buildings he defaced. I will help him, and supervise him, each afternoon after school and this weekend. If the weather is good and I don't catch a new case we should be able to get it done by next week." Penny looked at him with interest. Is this man really offering to help her with Mark? Penny was never very big on taking help – she would much rather take care of things herself but she had to admit she needed help in the area of Mark if she didn't want him turning into the juvenile delinquents she sometimes has to prosecute for the City.

"He won't like it" was her only response. "Good" said Gibbs with that smile. "If he liked it then it wouldn't really be a punishment." Gibbs answered. Penny nodded and then asked seriously "Are you sure Jethro that you want to do this? Mark can be a real handful and you have already gone above and beyond what I could have ever expected from someone we just met this morning." Penny didn't want Gibbs to change his mind but if he was going to she would rather know now.

"I know we don't know each other well yet Penny but you will find that I do very little that I do not want to do. I see a lot of myself in Mark at that age and without my dad I'm not sure how I would have turned out. I'm not trying to replace his dad but if I can help provide him some direction then I would like that." Gibbs responded honestly

"Penny there is one last thing you should know about me – I'm kind of old fashioned" Penny looked at him with a confused look and said in the same drawn out manner she uses with witnesses when she is trying to get information on the stand "mmmeeeeaaannnniiinnggg?"

Gibbs chuckled at how she drew out the word and finished his thought "meaning, I believe in honesty, hard work and respect. There are rules I live my life by and when those rules are broken there are consequences. When Mark is with me I will expect each of those things from him. The first thing Mark and I will do is have a conversation about his behavior and what I expect so that there is no confusion. I want to help Mark but I can be a real hard-ass when I need to be or at least that's what I'm told"

It amazed her how he just practically oozed testosterone and confidence. She had no doubt Gibbs could be a hard ass when need be and while this seemed to excite her in places she did not even want to think about right now, she seriously doubted it would go over well with Mark who already had an authority complex.

"I told you Jethro Mark can be a handful, I'm really not sure he will do well with your rules and respect is not _any_ teenagers strong suit." She tried to chuckle at the last comment hoping to make it sound like it was a normal part of growing up but lately Mark had gotten more and more disrespectful to her and everyone else - it was becoming a real problem.

"Now that will be up to Mark but he will learn quickly that failure to obey my rules has consequences, and no offense Penny, but my consequences are a whole lot more unpleasant than the loss of a video game." Gibbs added "You need to know now that if Mark continues to cuss me or lie and be disrespectful he is most likely going to wind up getting a taste of soap and possibly a very sore bottom before we are done painting these houses."

Penny just stared at Jethro – did he really just say he intended to spank her brother and wash his mouth out with soap? Neither Mark or Penny had ever been spanked. She didn't have any real moral opposition to spanking, many of her friends spanked their children, but she did think Mark was too old for such a spanking. And mouth soaping? If she was honest she had considered that on occasion herself and had even went so far as to threaten him with it when he was being extremely disrespectful but had never had the guts to actually follow through with it. She had a feeling that was not a problem for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs though.

"Isn't he too old to be spanked Jethro? Mark has never had a spanking so I'm not sure at 13 its appropriate to start now." Penny questioned him but not in an accusing way. Gibbs smirked "I'm of the opinion that no child, or woman for that matter (he added with a raised eyebrow), ever gets to big for a spanking if they earned one. If they feel they are too big to be spanked they simply have to behave and it won't be an issue. I have a feeling though that Mark is going to get a taste of his first spanking by the weekend unless he looses some of the attitude he has had this morning." Penny actually laughed out loud "yeah good luck with that Jethro" she said through her laughs.

Gibbs just smiled "you would be amazed what a an attitude adjustment a good old fashioned tanning can be."

And with that Gibbs left the room to go and make sure the kid was where he left him. He really hoped he was because he didn't want to start out with a spanking but if that is what needed to happen the so be it.

As Penny followed Gibbs into her office her brain suddenly registered what he had just said…did he really just say a woman was never to old for a spanking? With all the talk of Mark she had missed that the first time but now, now she very clearly remembered him saying that – she found herself wondering if he was serious about that part or just messing with her. Although Gibbs didn't really seem like the kind of guy that said things he didn't mean.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning Gibbs' Rules

Disclaimers: Same as before – I do not own any of the characters or storylines of NCIS

This story will contain SPANKING OF A MINOR AND FEMALE ADULT, some mild language and in later chapters mild sex. If that is not your thing please move on to a story you might enjoy better.

Also, I realize in today's society no one would just trust someone with their kid brother like Penny is doing but I needed her to trust him early on so that I could move the story along easier.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you who have added me to your stories, reviewed and/or sent me encouragement and suggestions. I truly appreciate it!

**CHAPTER 3** **LEARNING THE GIBBS RULES**

Walking back into Penny's office Gibbs was happy to see that Mark had stayed put in the chair. Maybe this won't be as hard as he thought. When Mark opened his eyes and saw them come in though the scowl came back on his face and his arms crossed back over his chest preparing for a fight.

Gibbs didn't even give Penny a chance to say anything. He stood directly in front of Mark half sitting on the edge of Penny's desk and said "Your sister and I have talked and you are going to get the opportunity to perfect those artists skills of yours by repainting the 2 houses you help to put graffiti on today." Mark started to open his mouth and Gibbs shot his hand in the air shutting him up quickly.

"Don't even start with me Mark – your lucky this is all that is happening and your butt isn't spending the night in jail tonight. This is how its going to happen – I'm going to take you to my house for lunch and then we are going to take the paint I have at home and start on the first house today. Its early and we can get a lot of work done before dark and then each day after school and this weekend you will be with me repainting until its done." Finished speaking Gibbs started to turn to leave expecting Mark to follow him when instead he heard "You can go screw yourself old man I ain't gotta do anything you tell me to and I sure as hell ain't repainting those houses." Mark had barely even finished the sentence before Gibbs rounded on him.

Getting right in his face Gibbs spoke slowly in an almost growl "I know I told you what would happen if you cussed at me again – guess you didn't believe me and that is a real shame because lunch is not going to be nearly as good with a soapy after taste but I guess you are just going to have to deal with that. Now this is your sister's place of business so I'm not going to fight or argue with you here but if you do not get yourself out of that chair and follow me to the car I will put you over my shoulder and carry you out of here and the soaping you already have coming will be nothing compared to what that will earn you. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOUNG MAN?" Although that was a question it was definitely said more as a statement that brokered no argument.

Mark looked around Gibbs at his sister who just stared at him but made no move to save him from this man. He could not believe his sister was letting this happen but he guessed he had probably pushed her just a little bit too far lately and it was now coming back to bite him in the butt.

Realizing he was not going to get any help from Penny he gave Gibbs a loud and put upon sigh and said "fine whatever you say Mister." Gibbs stared at him for a moment and then slowly removed his hands from the arms of the chair and allowed Mark up. He immediately took hold of Mark's arm again ready to escort him out.

Penny stopped them and tried to hug Mark "Please understand Mark this is for your own good – you can't just keep acting out like this. None of the punishments I have given you have worked so maybe having to do some physical labor and time with Agent Gibbs will." She gave him a sad smile and then moved out of the way for them to leave.

"I will have him home by 7" Gibbs shot back to her over his shoulder on the way down the hall. Penny went back to her desk and sat down at her computer. She just blindly stared at the screen and soon realized there was no way she was going to get any actual work done now. So instead she pulled up GOOGLE and typed in SPECIAL AGENT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS and prayed that she had done the right thing and not just handed her brother over to a murdering ex-con lunatic.

The ride to his house was very quiet. Gibbs didn't want to push the kid to talk and truthfully he was still pretty irritated by the scene the kid made when they left and didn't trust himself to talk yet either. Once they got home he escorted Mark into his house and sat him down in the kitchen. He figured he might as well get the unpleasant part over so that they could get some lunch and start their day. He still needed to have a talk with Mark about rules and consequences before they could start painting.

Running his hand through his hair Gibbs sighed and moved to his kitchen sink. He put a teaspoon of liquid soap on spoon, grabbed a rag and went to sit at the table by Mark. As soon as Mark saw the spoon his eyes about popped out of his head. He had just assumed this was a threat but not something that would happen, not something his sister would ever even _allow_ to happen. Sure she might have threatened him a time or two with it but there was never any chance she would do it and now here he was sitting in the kitchen of the man he met this morning staring at a spoon full of soap. Well if this guy thought he was going to open his mouth for that he had another thing coming! Mark sat up even straighter in the chair and just glared at Gibbs willing him to try and make him put that soap in his mouth – unfortunately that was only one of many mistakes Mark was likely going to make this week testing Gibbs…

Gibbs saw the way Mark sat up when he saw the spoon of soap and he clearly read the defiance in Mark's expression and body language but that didn't bother him – he didn't expect anything less from Mark at this point. Unfortunately what Mark didn't realize yet was that sitting across from him was the most stubborn man that ever lived and he could stare down a 13 year old kid in his sleep. Gibbs knew it was time to get this show on the road.

"Alright Mark I believe I was very clear with you earlier today when I told you that cussing me again was only going to earn you a mouth soaping. Yet less that 2 hours later you cussed me again. I'm not sure how things work with your sister but with me that is not acceptable and when I promise you something – whether it's a reward or a punishment – I always keep my promises. Now in a bit after lunch you and I are going to have a long talk about the rules and consequences over the next couple of weeks but right now we need to get this behind us and get lunch started." With that Gibbs was done explaining. As far as he was concerned Mark knew why this was happening and there was no need to justify it any further.

"You are going to open your mouth for me and hold this soap in there for 3 minutes and then I will let you spit. You do not have to swallow the soap, in fact I would strongly suggest against it as it will probably make you puke, but you are not allowed to spit until I say so or we start over. Are you clear on the rules?" Gibb asked the final question but as expected he got no reply. Shaking his head he said "Kid this is happening whether you want it to or not so don't make this any harder on yourself than it needs to be. Now open up voluntarily or I will force your mouth open and then instead of sitting here while I fix lunch you will waiting in that corner over there." Gibbs finished by pointing to the corner by the kitchen entrance.

Mark followed his finger and saw where he was pointing but his look only got more determined and he glared even harder at Gibbs if that was possible.

Gibbs waited a full five minutes for Mark to come to his senses and open his mouth but stubborn kid never would do it.

"Ok kid I tried to give you a chance to make this easier." Standing up Gibbs picked up the spoon, walked behind Mark and pinched his nose, not hard but enough to stop the air flow and force Mark's mouth to involuntarily open. Swiftly before Mark even knew what happened the spoon was in and out of his mouth leaving the slimy vile tasting soap behind, especially stuck to the back of his teeth. He tried to open up and spit but Gibbs was still behind him holding his mouth shut.

"I'm watching the time Mark and at 3 minutes you can go and spit but since you were unable to do this on your own I'm going to stand here and help you keep the soap in your mouth where its supposed to be."

Those 3 minutes seemed like an eternity to Mark – his eyes were watering and his mouth burned – he thought he was going to gag any minute when Gibbs finally released him and told him he could rinse. There was a cup of water all ready for him by the sink. He spit the horrible crap out as fast as he could and then began rinsing with the water. A couple of minutes later Gibbs cut him off and told him that was as much rinsing as he was allowed and began to move him. Mark wasn't even sure what was happening until all of a sudden he was face to face with a corner.

"No freaking way am I standing in the corner like a baby" Mark yelled. He was still so mad over the soap and then now this – no way! He started to turn around only be be gently shoved back in the corner. Again he turned and again Gibbs faced him right back to that ugly corner. On the third turn the gentle shove back was accompanied by a not so gentle smack to his rear end which stunned him into momentary compliance.

Mark reached back to rub the sting and turned to look at Gibbs only to have the other cheek feel a matching smack and sting. "Stop that dammit!" Mark yelled. Gibbs got right behind him and in his ear said in as stern a voice as he could muster "unless you want to taste some more soap followed by an actual spanking to match the two swats you just got I strongly suggest you keep your nose in that corner and do not turn around again until I give you permission." Mark's shoulder's slumped and he put he rested his head in the corner. Satisfied that he would be obeyed at least for the moment Gibbs headed over to the stove to start making some grilled cheese sandwiches for them. Rubbing his hands over his face he groaned slightly thinking this kid had to be more stubborn that Tony and he didn't think that was even possible…it was definitely going to be a long afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines

This story will contain the spanking of a minor and adult femle. Will also contain minor language and possibly sex in later chapters. If these are not for you please do not keep reading.

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW AND COMMENTS – I am having so much fun with this story!

**CHAPTER 4** **Still Learning the Rules According to Gibbs**

It had been about 20 minutes since he had put Mark in the corner and to his surprise he had stayed there after the initial struggle but he could see him start to fidgit and wiggle. Gibbs knew it would not be long before Mark would be trying to get out again. Honestly he couldn't blame him – the corner was a really boring place to be but then that really is the point of it as a punishment…

Gibbs only had the soup to finish and then lunch would be ready. He would have liked to have let him out of the corner after only about 10 minutes but he had told him he would be there while lunch was being cooked and he had to stick to his word – it was essential that Mark knew he meant what he said, even in the little things.

With all of the food on the table Gibbs called him over. "Alright Mark if you can behave yourself you can come out of the corner and sit with me for lunch. If you don't think you can behave yourself then I can bring you your sandwich in the corner and you can eat there. What will it be?" Gibbs watched as Mark took a deep breath and then slowly turned around. He figured the kid was probably trying to make sure his temper stayed calm which was very smart.

Without saying a word Mark walked to the table, sat down in front of his plate and started picking at the food. Gibbs watched him for a minute and then could not take his pouting "Look Mark I know you have to be hungry – its the afternoon and you have not eaten yet. We have a long afternoon ahead of us so you need to eat now becaue there will not be any snacks until we are done working later." Mark didn't even acknowledge he spoke but just kept picking at the sandwich. Exasperated Gibbs said "Fine, you want to pout and not eat you can go back in the corner til Im done." Well that got his attention. He looked up, glared at Gibbs but started eating his grilled cheese.

Just shaking his head Gibbs looked down and finsihed eating his lunch.

Much to Mark's surprise lunch was good and Gibbs was trying to make small talk with him, asking him about his favorite sports, what teams he liked, music he listened to that kind of stuff. Stuff he knew Gibbs probably could have cared less about but seemed to be trying to make an effort to get to know him. Somewhere inside Mark knew it was nice of Gibbs to take an interest in him but he could not acknowledge that just yet – not when he was still this mad at the old fart – but as lunch went on he found himself actually answering Gibbs with more than a small grunt or head shake as he had done in the beginning of the meal.

Gibbs was somewhat pleased that by the end of lunch he was getting 3 to 4 word answers to some of his questions instead of the one syllable grunts and shoulder raises he was getting in the beginning of lunch. At least it was progress…slow, steady and very annoying progress but progress none the less.

Once lunch was finished Gibbs figured it was time for them to have the talk about his rules and the consequences. He didn't expect this to go very well but he truly believed it was unfair to punish a child when they did not live up to your expectations if they never know what you expect. Gibbs instinctively knew he was going to be expecting more from Mark in the area of behavior than anyone had probably ever expected of him so he needed to make sure he was very clear with Mark from the beginning.

Reaching in the fridge to grab them both a new soda Gibbs started the conversation. "its time we talked about what's gonna happen over the next week or so while you repaint the mess you made on the houses." Handing Mark the fresh soda Gibbs sat down and continued. "I realize today has been rough on you and things are happening that you are not happy about _and_ your probably still pretty pissed off at me. That said, you need to realize that everything that has happened today, and will happen next week, are all a direct result of YOUR choices Mark. Good or bad, all choices have a consequences, and when you make bad choices those consequences become harder and harder."

"I don't know who the Hel…" Mark started to yell but was cut off quickly by Gibbs. "Im gonna stop you there before you cuss at me again and we have to revisit the soap spoon which Im guessing neither of us really wants to do right now." Mark just glared and grunted under his breath but smartly kept his mouth shut. "Its my turn to talk right now Mark and your turn to listen. You will get your chance to talk in a minute." Taking a deep breath Gibbs continued "There is a set of rules I live my life by – 51 to be exact – and while I don't expect you to learn them all today suffice it to say that they all revolve around the fact that I will not tolerate disrespect, direct defiance, lying, stealing or doing anything that is dangerous to yourself or others and breaking my rules will always lead to unpleasant consequences for you." Gibbs paused for a minute wanting to let those words sink into Mark before he continued.

Mark really did not like the way this guy was staring at him. Clearly he expected some kind of response but he cut him off last time he tried to respond – true he was going to tell him to go to hell, but technically it was a response, although he doubted Gibbs would see it quite that way. Mark wasn't sure what it was about this guy but his stare, which was really more of a glare, was making his skin crawl. Generally he could out stare anyone – his sister, teachers, even the principal – eventually they would each give in and let him have his way but this guy was different – he never flinched no matter how hard Mark tried to glare back at him or the daggers he tried mentally shooting at him from his eyes. Nothing phased Gibbs and it was frustrating the Hell out of him!

Finally not being able to take the glare anymore Mark threw up his hands and said with as much anger, meaness and venam as he could gather "Fine, you win, I get it – you have rules and I have to play by them until we get the houses painted and you are out of my life – doesn't mean I have to like it or you!"

Gibbs actually had the nerve to chuckle at him – CHUCKLE! He was trying to be as scary as he could muster – the same things he used on everyone else so they would leave the cranky teenager alone and it always worked with everyone else but Gibbs…he just chuckled… "well crap", Mark thought and sank back in his chair. He had a feeling this was not going to end well for him at all…

"Before we go looking for paint downstairs Mark I want to make sure you understand what I mean by consequences. You have already experienced some this afternoon and I hope we can make it through the rest of the time without others but with your attitude I figure that his highly unlikely" Gibbs stated matter of factly. "My attitude.. My attitude – you are the bossiest person I have ever met but you have a problem with MY ATTITUDE!" Mark all but screamed at Gibbs.

Even though Mark as being extremely disrespectful Gibbs decided to let it go for now – they needed to get through this conversation and if Gibbs stood him up to swat him everytime he was disrespectful they would still be having this conversation this time next year! So he gritted his teeth and pinned Mark with one of his infamous Gibbs looks and calmly, slowly in a very deep voice said "Yes Mark, YOUR ATTITUDE. Im the adult here and so is you sister. The way you spoke to her earlier, the way you have spoken to me since I met you, the attitude you keep showing, is unacceptable." Continuing on without giving Mark time to respond Gibbs said "And your right I am bossy – at work they call me Boss, rarely Gibbs and never Jethro, just boss – because I'm just that –thier boss. Just like Penny is your boss and for the next couple of weeks so am I."

"As for the consequences we started discussing – if you break one of these rules there will be punishment Mark. While I would hope to not thave to punish you I will if your behavior warrants it. Today you got to taste a little soap for a few minutes to curb your tounge – that will happen again, and for alonger period of time, if you start to cuss me again. You received 2 swats earlier to keep you in the corner. You need to understand that I will not hesitate to turn you over and tan your hide if I think you have earned a spanking. I know you have never been spanked before but I promise you it is not an experience you want so I would keep that in mind as we start working together today."

Mark's eyes were so wide – he knew his mouth was probably hanging open but he could not believe what he just heard – this guy – this Gibbs had just informed him that he would be SPANKED if he misbehved like a bratty 5 year old. He couldn't believe it! "Now hold up a minute here Gibbs – there is no way Penny will allow you to lay one finger on me – no way will she let you spank me like some snot faced 5 year old" Mark protestd the very thought of such crazy talk.

There came that damn smirk again – he knew this was probably not going to be what he wanted to hear… "actually Mark I have Penny's blessing to punish you if need be." Gibbs didn't think Mark's eyes could get any bigger without popping out of his head – clearly he did not expect Penny to have gone along with the whole spanking idea.

"and as to the spanking you like a 5 year old part – you are absolutely right – I have no intention of spanking you like a 5 yr old – they are too little for a real spanking and at the most only get a light swat on the butt here and there – you on the other hand will be getting, if you earn one, a trip over my knee complete with a wodden spoon if necessary to get my point across." Mark just stared at Gibbs – he didn't even know what to say execpt there was no way his sister ever agreed to this. He just needed to make it through the rest of the day and then talk to his sister tonight and let her know about all of this. Mark was sure that once she knew Gibbs really might spank him there is no way she would make him come back tomorrow. He just needed to get through the afternoon…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and adult female, some mild language and mild sex.

Thank you again to everyone for your great reviews and advice. I am really having fun writing this story!

**Chapter 5**

Now that the discussion about rules and consequences was behind them Gibbs was a little surprised that Mark was not throwing an "Im so tough your not gonna touch me" tantrum - he figured it was probably because Mark had something else up his sleeve. Although Gibbs wasn't sure what that was he figured he would find out soon enough if he just waited. Gibbs was too smart to think that Mark's testing of him, or his lack of respect, was all cured because he had threatened him with a spanking. Gibbs knew in his gut this would get worse before it got better, but that was ok – he was certain he was more up to the challenge than Mark was.

Now that all of the paint and supplies were loaded in the truck they headed over to the first house that they were going to paint. In the seat next to him Gibbs could see a little boy trying desperately to look much older and tougher than he was.

All Mark could do was keep reminding himself just to go along with everything this afternoon – just to get through it so he could get to his sister. He was internally seething though. Gibbs was by far the bossiest person he had ever met… "do this, move that", "don't do that", "don't touch this". Everything he said was in the form of an order and Mark just wanted to punch him, but his self preservation instincts knew that would be a very very bad idea.

Arriving at the house Gibbs told Mark to grab the ladder, paint and brushes and meet him in back. Mark grumbled something under his breath but purposely didn't say it loud enough to be heard. The mumbling got him a stare and raised eyebrow from Gibbs silently challenging him to speak his thought loud enough for him to hear. Dropping his head but not repeating what he had said Mark moved to the back of the truck to start unloading. Dragging his feet and moving as slowly as he figured Gibbs would allow he got the supplies and headed to the back of the house to begin working.

On the other side of town Penny was doing some work of her own trying to find out more about Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She honestly felt that she could trust him already – even after only knowing him a few hours but her job, and some of the people she sometimes had to deal with, had taught her to be more cautious than always relying on her feelings.

Typing his name into Google she found the usual things she expected about where he worked and his address and phone number from the yellow pages. She was a little surprised that he had those items listed – most cops understandably tried to keep that information private to avoid run ins with people they have arrested or angered. She guessed that either Gibbs was not that concerned about it or that once people were done with him they rarely wanted to have another run in…she chuckled to her self figuring it was probably the latter of those two.

What did surprise her was the list of medals/honors and awards he had been given. They were beyond impressive. She was a little surprised again when she realized that all of the news articles about the awards had no pictures of him receiving them, just discussions about the heroic things he had done. The things she had read definitely started to put her mind at ease that she had done the right thing letting him take Mark for the afternoon.

It then dawned on her that she still had a favor from a friend at the FBI from a child custody case she helped with a few months ago. The Agent on the case was kind of a butt to deal with but eventually they had found an ok working relationship and he had even left her his card if she ever needed anything. She found the card in her desk, picked up the phone and called Agent Fornell. Penny figured it was a long shot but maybe he had at least heard of Gibbs or could point her in the direction of someone who had.

"Agent Fornell, hi its Penny Miller from the Wilson case. I was wondering if I could ask you a question about a Navy agent I just met." Penny inquired trying to sound like it was no big deal. "Sure Penny but please call me Tobias." Fornell replied

"Ok Tobias, thank you. I was wondering if you have ever had any dealings with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and if so what your opinion of him was." Penny did not get to finish speaking before she heard a loud groan from the other end of the line. She was just about to ask Fornell if he was ok when he responded "yeah, I know Gibbs…what's he done now?" Penny chuckled at the dramatic tone in agent Fornell's voice but tried to stifle it when she answered him. "Nothing, I just had a sort of run in with him this morning and I was wondering what kind of person he was – if he was someone good to deal with. Have the 2 of you worked together before?" She didn't know Fornell that well but the little time she spent with him had shown her that he was honest and seemed to be a good judge of character - she really wanted to know his opinion of Gibbs since it was clear they knew each other.

"I don't know what kind of '_run in' _you and Gibbs had but might I suggest you start _'running' _the other way!" He said that with such sarcasim Penny swore she could feel his eyes roll.

"Why would you say that Tobias? Everything I have read on the man made him sound like some kind of modern day hero? Is there something Im missing here?" Penny questioned getting a little concerned at the tone of voice she was hearing from Agent Fornell.

Fornell just sighed and replied in a more neutral tone "no Penny its not like that, Gibbs is about as strait an arrow as they come, when it comes to trust and loyalty they don't come any better than Gibbs" Tobias pasued for a moment but before Penny could interject finsihed saying "its just that he can be such a hard ass sometimes – he's difficult to work with, and for, especially when he makes his mind up about something. I honestly don't think I have met a man more set in his ways or stubborn than Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Penny let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding after hearing this final statement from Tobias. It was a relief to know that Gibbs really was a good guy- its just that he and Tobias seem to butt heads over things – and knowing just what little she does about each man she did not find that hard to believe at all! "Ok thanks Tobias I really appreciate your help and honesty. It was good to talk to you again. How are things with your daughter?" Penny inquired remembering the stories Tobias had told her about his sweet little girl. "She's good Penny, thank you for asking. You know Penny I was thinking about calling you this week anyway, thought perhaps you might like to have dinner with me this weekend?" Tobias asked softly.

"Oh crap" Penny thought to herself, was he asking her out? She had not been on a date, at least not a real date in years. Things had just been to busy and crazy with Mark to even consider dating. But she really didn't think she was ready to date right now – so she thanked Tobias kindly for the offer and asked for a rain check. He was after all a very sweet man, maybe in a few months if Mark settled down she would call him and ask him out.

Hanging up the phone Penny felt relief that Mark was in good hands and wondered how things were going with those two. Thinking to herself she wondered if Gibbs really did wash Mark's mouth out with soap when they go to his house. Probably not she guessed. There was no way Mark would voluntarily go along with that so Gibbs likely did what she usually did – which is just give up after she got tired of fighting with Mark trying to get him to do what he had been told to do. "I don't know though, Gibbs really doesn't seem like the kind of man to be pushed around by a kid… bet things were pretty interesting at his house this afternoon" she thought as she looked at some more of the internet reseach she had found on Gibbs.

Looking through the court records online she found where he had been married twice and divorced twice. "Hmph" she thought, "guess he really can be the hard ass Tobias said he was" then again, she had been in a few somewhat long term relationships that did not work out herself so who was she to point any fingers at anyone else's relationship issues. Hers had never led to marriage but only because she chose that – at least it appearer he had been willing to give marriage a try. That's when it hit her and she remembered what he said about spanking women.

Suddenly all she could think about was whether or not he had spanked his wives. Maybe that is why they got divorced? "surely not" she thought – if he was willing to tell her his opinions on spanking within an hour of meeting him his wives must have known before their marriages how he felt about it. Still she could not stop wondering if he had spanked them. The more she thought about it the more turned on she started to get and that was something that she really did not know how to explain!

"Enough of this" she chided herself, time to get some actual work done. So downsizing the internet she brought back up the Petition she had been working on and tried to start again. She typed a few lines before she realized that what she was typing made no sense and she was not even paying any attention. Dang it she just could not focus on antyhing else but her thought about whether or not Gibbs had spanked his wives. Never before had Penny been this fascinated with a topic but she could not let it go – so doing what she had been trained to do as an attorey she went back to the internet and typed HUSBAND SPANKING WIFE in GOOGLE to see what she could find.

All kinds of pictures and articles immediately popped up – page after page – she honestly could not believe what she was seeing and quickly looked around her desk just to make sure that her secretary was not in the hall or anywhere near her office right now because this was definitely not reseach she wanted to have to explain to her!

The first several articles and pictures seemed to revolve around spanking as a game or act of foreplay. The husbands all looked stern but the wives were all happily bent over knees, bed, or couches smiling away, clearly enjoying what was going on. "Ok I can understand this" she thought "these women get turned on because their men are dominate in bed" Penny thought. While Penny could barely admit it to herself much less anyone else she could understand the possible attraction a woman might have to a man who knew how to take charge in the bedroom. She had never had that before but the thought was definitely making her feel tingly in places she had not felt tingly in a very long time.

There were some other pictures and comments about things that were definitely more along the lines of bdsm which really did not hold any interest for her so she quickly moved passed them and then stumbled upon a site for couples who practiced something called domestic discipline where the husband spanked the wife for breaking rules. She had never heard of such a thing before! It sounded more like abuse or at least a justification for abuse – how could any woman _agree_ to let a man spank her like a naughty child just because she made a mistake – that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard of…or was it, her mind started to think

Penny kept reading and found all kinds of different information about domestic discipline and just adult spanking in general. Some of it fascinated her and some of it turned her off completely. She just could got get over how much information was out there! Penny did find that she liked some stories she had accidently stumbled upon where husbands loved, cared for and took care of their wives and families but also expected their wives to keep themselves safe and behave and when they didn't they got spanked - but the spankings didn't seem too bad and they were done out of love and there was always lots of snuggling done after in the stories. Without even realizing it Penny had gotten lost in reading these stories for the remainder of the afternoon. It was just so nice to read about men who actually took care of their wives for a change. Between her personal life, where she had been taking care of everyone around her since she was 10 yrs old, and her clients who always needed her to take care of them, Penny had never really "been taken care of" and the idea of someone taking care of her seemed so wonderful – even if the heroine in the story got spanked at some point. The wife/girlfriend never really seemed to mind all that much and the couple always lived 'happily ever after'. Having never been spanked Penny had no idea what a spanking felt like but she was guessing that since the wives stayed with the husbands knowing a spanking would happen they must not hurt too much when given out of love.

Looking down Penny realized it was 6pm and she needed to head home. Gibbs would be back with Mark soon and she needed to get dinner ready. Penny really couldn't believe she had wasted her whole afternoon reading these stories instead of working but it was just so easy to get caught up in the idea of these women who had men in their lives who actually took care of them – that's why Penny always did love to read…it was nice to visit a fantasy land before she had to go back to her real life – and it this case her real life was the one where she was always in charge and the one doing the taking care of so there was not point in dwelling any longer on the fantasy of a life where she was loved, cherished, protected and taken care of. With that thought she turned off the remaining lights in her office, locked the door and headed home to wait for Mark and Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex.

++Sorry about the mistake on the number of times Gibbs was married – can't believe I got that wrong! Definitely should not type when I'm that tired lol – thanks for the messages pointing that out and thank you to everyone for continuing to read and review my stories

**Chapter 6**

"Alright kid I think that's probably enough for tonight" Gibbs said to Mark taking a step back to look at the side of the house they had painted this afternoon.

"Not a bad job son for the first time you've painted a house." Gibbs complimented Mark who stood behind him mimicking him "_Not a bad job son for the first time you've painted a house_" he said in the most sarcastic voice he could find. Mark had managed to stay on Gibbs' good side for the last few hours while they worked but now that it was late, and he was tired, he felt like he had used up all of his fake polite and was just ready to tell Gibbs where he could stick it and go home.

Gibbs spun around on Mark and without Mark even having time to register what Gibbs was thinking he felt a sharp sting to his rear caused by the unused paint stirrer Gibbs was currently holding. "Hey what the fu OOWWWW SHIT STOP..STOP THAT" Mark yelled. Before he could get a whole sentence out Gibbs had swatted him a total of five times with the paint stirrer.

"That son, is the price of disrespect" Gibbs replied calmly. "Now you can help me clean up and we can take you home or you can finish that cuss word you were going to say and I will finish this spanking – your choice." Gibbs said eyeing Mark.

Mark looked from Gibbs to the paint stick and back to Gibbs, grunted somewhat under his breath and started to clean up the paint cans, focusing all of his energy on NOT rubbing the lines of fire currently running across his bottom. Gibbs sat the paint stick down and Mark couldn't help but stare at it for a moment wondering how in the world something so little stung so badly!

Satisfied that Mark would cooperate for a little longer Gibbs went about cleaning up the mess too. It was getting close to 7 and he wanted to have the boy home to his sister soon since tomorrow was a school day.

Getting in the truck Gibbs tried not to smirk when he saw Mark wince slightly as he sat down. It was definitely a quiet ride to Mark's house as the kid tried to sink as far down in the seat and as close to the door as possible. Pulling up to the house Mark jumped out almost before Gibbs had even come to a complete stop.

Running ahead of him, Mark opened the door and went in. Shaking his head and chuckling slightly as he walked up to the front door which the kid had made sure to close behind him, as if that would somehow make Gibbs go away, he knocked and waited for Penny to answer.

"Hi Mark – how was the day with Agent Gibbs honey?" Penny asked as she heard the knock on the door. Starting to head towards the door Mark jumped in front of her.

"No Penny don't answer that – it's HIM and you can't let him in! He made me miserable all day – that man is sooooo horrible and you will not BELIEVE what he had the nerve to do! When I tell you what he did to me you might even want to call the police so we can press charges!" Mark said so emphatically that Penny was actually starting to get a little concerned.

"What did he do honey?" Penny asked holding Mark's hand not really knowing what to expect "You can tell me I promise I will understand and protect you. Did he hurt you today?"

"YES" Mark all but yelled! "That.. that… that MAN had the never to put soap in my mouth and then hold my mouth shut for like forever with that awful stuff in there …then he made me stand in the corner… the CORNER PENNY DID YOU HEAR ME? Made me stand in the corner like a freaking 5 year old." By now Mark was getting animated and waving his arms in the air for emphasis and then continued "but the worst part was when we were done painting…he he he" Mark almost couldn't even bring himself to say it – finally he just blurted it out "HE SPANKED ME WITH A PAINT STICK ON MY BUTT!"

Penny just stood there staring at Mark – she wasn't sure whether to laugh at his theatrics or cry from relief that Gibbs had not hurt her little brother. She was aroused from her thoughts by a second set of knocks at the door. Without even responding to Mark she went to let Gibbs in.

Mark was behind Penny and when the door opened he looked at Gibbs with a smug look and said in almost a chant "You are soooooo in trouble now old man…I told my sister how you treated me today and you'll be lucky if she doesn't throw your ass in jail tonight!"

Penny turned around raising her voice, "Mark that's enough! Go and get cleaned up for dinner while I speak with Agent Gibbs."

Mark was a little confused that his sister had not immediately thrown Gibbs out but then it occurred to him that she might want to read him the riot act herself, after all his sister was a lawyer so she liked arguing and yelling a people. Satisfied that his plan was still working Mark gave Gibbs one more mean glare and turned to head to his room to change.

Shaking her head Penny looked back at Gibbs "Please come in Agent Gibbs, I would apologize for Mark's rudeness just now but based on the quick synopsis of the day he just gave me I get the impression you might already be familiar with that charming part of his personality."

Gibbs actually did laugh at that comment and shook his head "yeah…you could say that."

Penny brought Gibbs into the living room to talk. She really wanted a better idea of what happened today. She offered Gibbs a chair and then sat across from him on the sofa. "So, according to my brother you are the evil man who had the never to put soap in his mouth, beat him with a stick and oh yeah … make him stand in the corner like a baby." Penny started

"That's one of putting it" Gibbs responded. Smiling Penny asked "Ok – then how would you describe today Agent Gibbs?"

"I would call today a learning experience for Mark. He learned that sometimes in life people mean what they say and that breaking rules has consequences. He also learned that he can choose to be disrespectful but it comes with a price." Gibbs answered with a smirk. "Truthfully, I went easy on the kid today, but he'll learn soon enough to play by my rules – at least if he values the ability to sit comfortably."

Penny listened to Gibbs and found herself at a loss for words, which was something that pretty much never happened to her - instead she found herself responding to Gibbs with just a nervous laugh.

Gibbs realized that Penny was uncomfortable but was unsure if she was uncomfortable about the fact that he had punished Mark or that he was _talking_ about the fact that he had punished Mark.

Trying to make the situation more comfortable for her Gibbs explained further "Look Penny nothing happened today that Mark was not warned ahead of time would happen if he chose to behave badly. I told him before I ever brought him to you that I would soap his mouth if he cussed me again, when he refused to cooperate with that punishment I told him there would be a consequence of corner time – he still tested me and wound up in the corner while I made lunch."

"wait…he actually just went and stood in the corner for you without any fight?" Penny interjected her mouth almost standing open from shock.

"No, not exactly" Gibbs replied "but you would be amazed how convincing a few of well placed swats and some determination can be."

"so that's when you spanked him?" Penny asked.

"no, those were just 3 swats to 'convince' him of the need to do as he was told and stay in the corner. To my way of thinking I never really did spank him today, but I'm sure what Mark was referring to were the swats he got with the paint stirrer when we were packing up. He had done pretty well all afternoon about keeping his attitude in check but he got mouthy as we were packing up and found out that it earned him a stinging backside. I only gave him five swats which would hardly be considered a real spanking but they stung nonetheless."

"wow, it sounds like you guys had quite an afternoon – I'm surprised you got any painting done at all." Penny replied not sure how she felt about the punishments Agent Gibbs had given Mark today. On one hand she knew her little brother was getting out of control and needed more boundaries but on the other hand she hated how matter-of-fact Gibbs talked about the punishments as if they were really no big deal when to Mark they seemed devastating.

Taking a deep breath she made a decision and turning to face Gibbs fully she said in her best lawyer voice, "Agent Gibbs, I truly thank you for the service that you provided Mark today and I have no doubt that you handled the situations of Mark's behavior appropriately for the circumstances but I'm concerned that your form of discipline might be too harsh for Mark. After all, he has recently gone through a terrible tragedy which left him hurt and vulnerable. I think that rather than punishments Mark just needs more support and understanding. As such, I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to continue to supervise the repainting of the houses with him. I will make sure to hire a painter tomorrow so that the homes are repainted properly and no real damage is done by his little prank." Finishing up her speech with as much self confidence as she could gather Penny sat back and took a deep breath feeling like she had argued her point well and Gibbs would now certainly understand her position on this matter.

Gibbs just stared at her for a minute and then in a calm deep voice, that was entirely too close to a growl for her liking, said to her "So let me get this straight, Mark skips school and defaces property that is not his and your idea of a punishment is to pay out of your pocket for someone to come in and clean up the mess he made?"

Penny immediately felt defensive and stood up to speak, only to have Gibbs bark in the same calm voice but only in a slightly more demanding tone, "Sit down Penelope, I let you speak, now it's my turn and you will listen."

Without even thinking Penny sat back down – Penelope.. he called her Penelope – no one had called her that since she was a very small child – all of sudden she was sort of feeling like a very small child again…

"I understand that Mark has been through something terrible. He lost his parents and then had to move here and leave his friends. While that was horrible Penelope it has been two years. It's time for Mark to adjust and for you to stop making excuses for him!" Gibbs said with a little more anger in his tone than he intended.

Taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair to calm himself some he continued, "I know you love your brother and just in the little time I spent with him today I can see why – he's a great kid – it's just that the great kid is buried under about 50 pounds of smart ass punk who thinks the world owes him something and unless someone gets through to him NOW that the only thing this world owes him is a chance to make his life the best he can he'll wind up being another one of those adults who bounces from job to job and place to place never happy because someone is always expecting him to conform to a society that he still believes did him wrong and it will be everyone else's fault because no one ever taught him what it means to take responsibility for his actions or the direction of his life!"

Gibbs looked at Penny who was starting to tear up – damn he really hated it when a woman cried

Moving over to the couch where she was sitting he put his hand over her hand and continued, "look Penny I know you're doing the best you can – it's just that Mark is at a tough age.. he wants to start being a man but he has no idea what in the hell it actually means to be one – he wants to start making more of his own decisions but is still too young to really understand all the consequences of the decisions he is making …you have done a great job with him so far but I really think he could benefit from a male in his life. Someone to help him see the bigger picture and remind him that his choices and decisions affect more than just him."

"but why.. why would you want to..to help Mark like this? You didn't even know us before this morning Agent Gibbs?" Penny questioned – confusion evident in her eyes.

"Truthfully" Gibbs said looking back into Penny's eyes, "my gut told me to." he continued with a smile "I learned a long time ago to listen to my gut because it was generally right, and there was just something about your brother from the moment I first met his punk butt that made me want to know more about him, to help him see through the pain inside of him right now." Gibbs shrugged and sat back on the couch letting go of Penny's hand. "And please call me Jethro, Penny" he added as he finished.

Looking down at her hand where he had moved his- her hand suddenly felt cold and lonely and she unconsciously found herself reaching with her other hand to rub the now vacant area…looking from her hand to Gibbs she quietly responded, "ok Jethro, we will try things your way and see how Mark does. I'm still not sure if this is the right way or why you even want to help us, but I love my brother and I do know that he seems to be needing something more than what I can give him right now, maybe you're what he's needing but just doesn't know it yet." Penny said as she looked up and smiled at Gibbs.

"I guess I better go break the news to him that not only am I not sending you to jail tonight but he is going back to work on the houses with you after school tomorrow. I have a feeling he was not expecting me to react this way and may not be too thrilled with it…" Penny stated a little sadly as she stood up and headed towards Mark's room.

Turning around in the hallway she said "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, I made homemade Chicken Pot Pies – I would love for you to stay and have dinner with us" she smiled at Gibbs. "I would love to - thank you Penny" Gibbs replied, returning her smile. All of a sudden he felt his gut tell him that maybe Mark wasn't the only person he was meant to help in this family…


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own NCIS or its characters. This storywill contain the SPANKING of a minor child and adult woman, mild language and mild sex (later on). If that is not your thing please don't read.

THANK YOU so much to everyone! You have all been so kind with your compliments and your suggestions to try and make the story better have been very helpful.

**CHAPTER 6**

Walking down the hall to Mark's room Peny was dreading the confrontation. She had a feeling Mark was not going to be very happy with her and she really did not feel up to fighting with him – especially not with Gibbs in the other room waiting for them.

Knocking on the door as she went into Mark's room she saw him laying on his bed in his PJ's playing his Nintendo DS. Sometimes he still looked to her like the little boy she had so much fun with that it was easy to forget about the rebellious 13 yr old teenager he had become. Mark noticed her step into the room and sat up – clearly waiting for her to tell him what happened with Gibbs.

When she didn't' say anything right away Mark started "Since I didn't hear any sirens I'm assuming you didn't send his sorry ass to jail. He is so lucky you went easy on him!" Mark sat back against his head board with a smug look on his face.

"Mark sweety we need to talk" Penny said as she sat on the edge of Mark's bed. "I have spoken with Agent Gibbs about what happened today and I honestly do not believe he did anything wrong or inappropriate."

"WHAT" Mark yelled almost before Penny even had the sentence fully out

"How can you say that? I told you he BEAT me today! Your my sister – you are supposed to protect me from creeps like that!" Mark was full on yelling now and Penny was worried she wouldn't be able to calm him down before Gibbs heard Mark yelling.

"Mark Edward Miller don't you raise your voice like that to me young man!" Penny countered in a voice she was hoping was stern enough to settle him back down.

"Furthermore, I have arranged for Agent Gibbs to pick you up from school tomorrow and the two of you will work on house painting until around 6 which should still give you plenty of time to do your homework." Penny finished firmly – or at least she hoped she sounded firm to Mark.

Mark slumped back against his headboard and just stared at Penny for a moment. He could not believe what was happening. "alright yelling wasn't gonna work" Mark thought to himself, "time to take a different approach."

Looking up at his sister with his best sad eyes – the same eyes that had gotten him anything and everything he wanted from her in the past – he sadly said "but sissy he was so mean to me today – you don't really want to put me through that again do you? I'm so sorry for skipping school and the grafiti and I promise not to ever do it again just please please don't make me spend any more time with Agent Gibbs."

"Oh damn" Penny thought "he's giving me the eyes…I can't say no to those eyes – they look so sad"

With a sigh Penny started to respond – having every intention of giving in to Mark when they both heard a man clear his throat loudly. Looking up at the same time they saw an annoyed looking Agent Gibbs, arms crossed leaning against the door frame with raised eyebrows.

"Shit" Mark mumbled somewhat under his breath.

Unfortunately for Mark, Gibbs heard everything that was said, including the last mumble – "Shit is right young man" Gibbs started.

"I heard you try and manipulate your sister just now – trying to worm your way out of consequences we both know you have earned." Gibbs said narrowing his eyes at Mark

"Now Jethro, I'm sure that's what it sounded like but Mark was just trying to express his feelings to me and I always want him to know he can be honest with me." Penny tried to explain to Gibbs, realizing it sounded lame even to her.

Changing his narrowed gaze from Mark to Penny Gibbs pointed his finger at her – "and you little girl need to learn to recognize when your brother is playing you. Expressing his feelings is one thing but he was trying to talk you out of sticking to his punishment." Returning his focus to Mark "and that is unacceptable."

Taking a deep breath Penny turned back to Mark "Jethro is right Mark, you earned this punishment so now you will have to see it through and Agent Gibbs has been kind enough to help you repaint the damage you did and for that we should be thanking him."

"Thanking him – THANKING HIM- have you completely lost your mind sis?" Mark was back to yelling now.

Gibbs was having to resist every instinct in his body to react to Mark right now but he wanted to see how Penny would handle the tantrum Mark was clearly getting ready to throw.

"Yes Mark, Thanking him" Penny countered but in a calm voice. "Agent Gibbs has a job and his own life to deal with and he is willing to take time out of his schedule to help you and for that I am grateful and you should be too."

"If he's so busy with his own life then he should go back to it and leave us alone! I never asked for his help and I don't want his help!" Mark yelled in full on tantrum mode now

"Do you hear me Agent Pain in my Ass, we don't need your help so get out of my life!" Mark finished his rant glaring at Gibbs.

Gibbs took a step into the room- having listened to Mark's tirade long enough and ready to put an end to it but Penny held up her hand and gave him a somewhat pleading look to let her handle this.

Nodding he stepped back into the doorway, leaning like before.

"Mark I asked for his help because I need his help … I need his help with, well with you honey." Penny said in as calm a voice as she could find hoping that Mark would listen and calm down.

"You're out of control lately sweety and Im afraid that if something isn't done now to help you control your behavior you are going to wind up in some kind of bad trouble that I can't help get you out of and that would just kill me Mark. So yes, I asked for his help and I am really glad Agent Gibbs is willing to give it. And I realize you disagree with me and you don't like my decision but for once you are just going to have to trust me and do as you are told because you are going to work with Agent Gibbs to get the mess you made cleaned up and whether or not doing that work is pleasant or difficult will be solely up to you." Penny paused and Mark started to say something but Penny raised her hand to silence him

"Not yet Mark – right now you listen to me for a moment and then you can speak." Mark was fuming but he kept his mouth closed letting Penny finish. "You should know that I have given Agent Gibbs permission to punish you if you misbehave while in his care." Penny tried to look very confident when she said that even though she was feeling anything but confident…

With that Mark's eyes grew wide and he jumped off the bed.

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU HAPPENED TODAY YOU ARE JUST GONNA LET HIM BEAT ME AGAIN – WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU ANYWAY!" Mark screamed at Penny – he was so angry – how could she just betray him like this?

"Mark Agent Gibbs did not beat you stop being so dramatic – he smacked your butt a few times when you disobeyed him – In my line of work I have seen children who have been beaten so trust me kiddo you were no where near "beaten" nor do I believe Gibbs would ever _beat_ you or I would not allow him to be around you. I do know that if you misbehave he will likely spank you but whether or not that happens is up to you Mark. Now I no longer want to discuss this – the decision has been made and you are just going to have to live with it. Dinner should be ready and Agent Gibbs is staying to eat with us." And with that Penny got up to start out the door when Mark suddenly threw his Nintendo at her. He missed her by a long ways, truth be known he wasn't trying to actually hit her – he would never do that – but he was desperate – he wanted to get her attention, convince her what a stupid idea this was.

Before Penny could even shake herself from the shock of the fact that Mark had just thrown something at her Gibbs had cleared the distance between he and Mark in two strides and had Mark over this knee sitting on the edge of the bed and was raining down no nonsense smacks to Mark's pajama clad bottom.

It took a moment before Penny or Mark even registered what was happening – Mark being brought back to reality faster than Penny as he felt the sharp stinging swats on his butt.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK _Gibbs brought the palm of his hand down with what he knew was enough force to get Mark's attention. He didn't even speak until he had given each cheek those two smacks a piece.

"You will NOT under any circumstances throw things at your sister or anyone else for that matter" Gibbs lectured puncuating each word with a sharp swat to Mark's butt. Gibbs had a pretty good idea that the pajama pants Mark was wearing were not giving his butt much protection so he really didn't believe it would take very long to bring Mark around to an apology –

"Go to Hell" Mark yelled at Gibbs gritting his teeth trying not to to cry or yell at the pain that was building in his backside. Hearing Mark curse at him, Gibbs just shifted Mark a little so that he had better access to the spot where butt met thigh and began to direct attention to that area.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_ Gibbs began peppering Mark's sitspots. "OW DAMN IT" "OW STOP THAT" Mark started to respond to the spanking – he didn't want to but he just couldn't stop himself – he had never felt pain like this. Those few swats Gibbs have given him earlier today were nothing compared to this!

Gibbs began lecturing again as he spanked alternating between sitspots and butt cheeks "I can not believe you had the nerve to try and hurt your sister who has done everything in her power to make your life wonderful. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Ow Owwwwwww crap shit Ow Stop god damnit that's enough" were the only things he heard coming from Mark.

"Mark this doesn't stop until you are ready to apologize to your sister." Gibbs explained slowing down the spanking but still putting force behind each swat.

"No way am I 'owwww shit' am I tellin her I'm sor 'ow ow ow ow' sorry – this is her fault 'shit that hurts too much owowowowwo" came out more like a wale than a cry – but Mark was definitely crying now – he hadn't wanted to and was so mad at himself that he was but he just couldn't help it – his butt was on fire and he didn't think he would ever be able to sitdown again!

"remember what I told you earlier Mark" Gibbs replied still spanking – not as fast but making each smack count "stubborness costs. I can do this all night, can you?" Gibbs asked. Deciding he needed to bring this to a close Gibbs focused on Mark's sitspots again speeding the swats up and it only took a few more before Mark was begging for the opportunity to apologize to Penny.

True to his word Gibbs had stopped the spanking and stood Mark up as soon as Mark agreed to apologize.

Wiping the tears away with the back of his hands Mark glared at Gibbs unable to believe what had just happened.

Not giving Mark a chance to dwell on that he turned him around towards his sister, who had tears streaming down her own face after having witnessed her brothers first spanking, and said in Mark's ear "apologize to Penny and it better be sincere or you are going right back over my knee young man"

"I'm sorry I threw my game at you Penny" Mark apologized. He really was sorry he threw his game at her – not just because of the spanking he just got – although that defintely sucked – but he hated knowing that he was the reason his sister was crying. He seemed to be doing that a lot to her lately.

Without being told to Mark walked over and gave Penny a hug which just made her cry even more. She pulled back and kissed his head. "I love you little bear" (that was her nickname for him when he was little)

"I love you too sis" Mark said with sincere honesty. He did love his sister but it didn't change how mad he was about this whole messed up situation but Mark was smart enough to know when to let things drop and tonight – while crab ass Gibbs was in the house- was definitely time to let it drop.

Mark would just wait and decide his next move after Gibbs was gone for the night.

Nodding her head at Mark and then at Gibbs Penny gave a weak smile and said she would be in the kitchen putting supper on the table and with that walked out of Mark's room.

Gibbs walked in front of Mark, put his hands on is shoulders and said "Are you ok? I know you're smart enough to undertand why I just tanned your backside but if you want to talk about it we can. If don't want to talk about it that's fine too and we just put it behind us and I won't bring it up again unless you want to discuss it. Once a punishment is done its done – I won't ever throw it back at you ok?" Gibbs asked hoping that Mark understood what he was saying.

Mark couldn't stop himself from snorting at the way Gibbs was trying to be kind after he had just roasted his ass. "I'm fine Agent Gibbs and no I definitely do not want to talk about it ever again!" Mark responded in a tone just shy of disrespectful.

"alright then" Gibbs said turning to leave "go wash your face and I will see you in the kitchen."

"No I'm not hungry – just tell Penny I'm going to bed. My ass or rather butt – he stammered quickly to cover the cuss word – hurts too much to sit down right now." Mark replied assuming Gibbs would leave.

"sorry kid, sitting on a sore butt is just part of the punishment – you have five minutes to wash up and meet us in the kitchen to sit and eat dinner. If you aren't there in five minutes I will be coming back to get you and you won't enjoy that I promise." And with that statement Gibbs walked out of the room shutting Mark's door behind him.

It took every ounce of self control Mark had not to throw something at the door but he really was not _that stupid!_

Walking into his bathroom Mark washed his face and then pulled his PJs down a little just to make sure that he still had skin left on his backside. Mark honestly expected to find large black and blue marks all over his butt. He couldn't believe it when all his saw was pink- dark pink yes but no bruises..wow that was surprising considering how hard Gibbs hand felt at the time.

Taking a deep breath he opened his door and headed to the kitchen. At least dinner smelled really good and he just had to suffer through dinner and then the horrid man would surely have to go home for the night, Mark thought as he walked down the hall.

Going into the kitchen Mark saw his sister and Gibbs finsihing the setting of the table. The food and drinks were all already out so Mark headed over to the table eyeing his chair with real fear wondering how in the world he would be able to sit through dinner.

Mark pulled out his chair and noticed a couch throw pillow on it. Looking over at his sister she winked at him. Taking a deep breath and then sitting down Mark smiled to himself – all hope was not lost – maybe he could still talk Penny out of this craziness after Agent pain in the ass Gibbs left. Mark frowned to himself when he realized how true his nickname for Gibbs turned out to be…


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own NCIS or its characters…

This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read

THANK YOU again to everyone for all of the reviews and alerts! I am having so much fun writing so I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it

**CHAPTER 8**

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair that night – Gibbs asked Penny lots of questions about herself trying to find out more about her work - likes/dislikes. To his surprise they really liked a lot of the same things in regards to reading and movies. She really enjoyed being outdoors like he did and looking around her house he noticed that she had numerous pieces of furniture and decorations that appeared handmade. Penny admitted she was a craft show/flea market junkie but her favorites were the handmade wood items, she loved knowing all of the time and care that went into each detail making it special. Gibbs shared with her his love for making things with his hands. As they were finishing the conversation Gibbs was already thinking about just the right thing to make her very soon.

Sitting at the other end of the small table was Mark eating as quickly as he could so that he could be excused back to his room. Even with the pillow his butt was still sore and he just wanted to lay down, on his stomach, and feel sorry for himself for awhile until Gibbs left, which he hoped would be very very soon.

Mark didn't say two words all during dinner and after putting his plate in the dishwasher went back to his room without so much as a bye or goodnight to the other two people sitting at the table. Noticing Mark's rudeness Gibbs started to call him back but decided against it. Although he wouldn't normally allow that kind of rudeness, he knew today had been pretty hard on Mark and he also knew from personal experience that Mark's butt was probably still burning! He was willing to cut the kid some slack tonight so long as he didn't throw any more tantrums while he was still here.

After they finished dinner Penny made some of her favorite coffee for her and Gibbs to enjoy in the living room while Gibbs cleaned up the dinner dishes. As she was preparing the coffee she watched Gibbs fill the dishwasher out of the corner of her eye.

"Get a grip on yourself girl, you just met this man- he does not need to know everything about you in one night" Penny chided herself mentally. Penny was amazed at the ease in which she was sharing things with him - it already felt as though she had known him for much much longer! She usually found it pretty hard to open up about herself to others, preferring instead to listen to other people talk about themselves – but Gibbs didn't really give her that chance. He seemed so genuinely interested in what she had to say that she couldn't help but keep talking.

Sitting down on either side of the small loveseat, a little sideways so they could better look at each other, Penny found herself becoming self conscious as Gibbs seemed to be looking at her really intently but not saying anything –

"Is something wrong Jethro?" Penny questioned trying to break his stare "I'm sorry I have been boring you all through dinner with so much talk about me, you really haven't told me much about yourself. I'm really not usually this open and chatty, I don't know what's come over me. I spend so much of my day listening to clients talk about themselves that I rarely discuss myself with anyone." Penny even giggled a little with the statement – more from nerves than anything because he was still pinning her with that same stare…

Gibbs knew he was making her a little uncomfortable - and that was ok with him. He was finding that he liked talking to Penny… even found himself hoping to do it again really soon, but there were some issues about Mark that needed to be discussed before he went home for the night and he wanted to make sure she knew he was being serious when they discussed them.

"Penny, why did you put that pillow on Mark's chair for dinner?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he asked

Penny blushed a little at the question an started to stammer out her answer "I um well I just…"

"You didn't think I saw you did you? You thought you would just get that past me, baby Mark a little and it would be ok?" Gibbs said in a low voice that instantly told her he was unhappy with what she had done.

Penny immediately thought of a few excuses or reasons, but one look up into his eyes and she decided that the truth was probably the best approach here "I'm sorry Jethro, I did think I got the pillow to the chair without you seeing it – I guess I shouldn't have done it but I just felt so bad for him. I saw how hard you spanked him…and I'm not saying he didn't deserve that spanking but – well.. I just felt so bad for him and – and, I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to make it better for him" Penny finished and then dropped her head knowing that was probably not the answer Gibbs wanted to hear.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs reached over and put his hand under Penny's chin "Penny look at me"

Not having much choice but look up Penny could see that his eyes weren't angry like she expected but his face still looked stern.

"I understand that your first instinct is to always try and make things better for Mark because you love him, and you're a great big sister - but right now he needs more from you than being a great big sister. He needs to you be his parent, not his buddy or his friend."

Penny tried to look down again but Gibbs wouldn't let her "I know Jethro, its just hard to break those old habits. It's so hard being strict with him, it's just always been easier to give in and not fight"

Gibbs nodded his head at her "I understand that Penny, I really do but that ends now. Its time for Mark to start learning that this world does not revolve around him or his wants and desires and that is going to come as a shock to him. I'm pretty sure the little tantrum we saw in the bedroom is only the first of several that will probably happen over the next couple of weeks – adjusting to rules when you haven't had any isn't an easy task but he will adjust and be happier for it, I promise. I need you to be on the same page with me though or its too confusing for Mark and won't work. If you're going to trust me to help you with Mark then you can't undermine my authority or punishments with Mark. Do you understand me young lady?"

Penny just nodded but Gibbs wouldn't allow her off that easy.

"No Penny I want a verbal answer from you. This is too important and I don't want you to later tell me that you didn't understand what I was expecting from you."

Penny swallowed hard and then looked Gibbs in the eye "Yes Jethro, I understand what you're saying and I know that I need to be stricter with Mark - set boundaries and enforce them and make sure to enforce the boundaries and punishments you set also. I shouldn't have tried to minimize the effect of the spanking by giving him that pillow and I see that now, I really am sorry"

"I know you are honey and its ok _this time"_ which Gibbs said in a manner that made the hair on the back of Penny's neck stand up

"what do you mean _this time_ Jethro? I said I was sorry and I meant it but I can't promise you that I won't fall back into old habits and do something like this again. I can promise you that I will try not to but sometimes old habits die hard." Penny tried to explain herself, feeling as though she needed Gibbs to know that she would do her best but not to expect perfection…

Smiling at Penny's attempt to justify her behavior Gibbs said firmly "what I meant, Penelope Ann Miller, is that the next time you fail to follow through on a punishment you give Mark or I give Mark OR you undermine my authority to Mark he will not be the only person around here with a sore butt."

Smirking to himself as he rested his back on the side arm of the couch Gibbs waited for his comment to sink in.

It took Penny a moment to wrap her head around what he just said but then she did… it was just like he had said earlier in his office – if she did something which he felt was wrong he intended to spank her too! Problem was Penny couldn't decide in that moment if that statement made her happy or angry - but she knew that she _should_ be angry so that's what she went with

"I'm sorry Jethro, maybe I misunderstood you, because it sounded as if you just threatened to spank me just as you spanked Mark tonight which we both know is not acceptable." Penny said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Mark.

"Yes, Ms. Miller, you did misunderstand" Gibbs started but Penny interrupted before he could finish "Oh thank god because I thought for a minute we were going to have a real problem, I was sure though I had heard you wrong" Penny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, not sure if she was relieved or sad.

Gibbs just smiled, "No honey, you didn't hear me wrong, I said you misunderstood me. If you don't live up to your end of the bargain in changing Mark's behavior I will spank you – that you heard correctly – you misunderstood that I would spank you like I spanked Mark. Mark is a child and received a child's spanking – if I have to spank you, then you will receive a spanking much more tailored to a misbehaving young woman. A young lady can take a much harder, longer spanking than a child should be given."

Penny didn't say anything, just stared at him with her mouth open.

Gibbs took the fact that she wasn't standing up yelling for him to get out of her house as a good sign and decided to push his luck a little "in fact, I just decided that the first wood working project I make for you will be a nice paddle that we can keep just to remind you of your responsibilities and my expectations- and what will happen if you fail to live up to them."

"You can't be serious Jethro" was the only answer Penny gave. Her face still looked surprised, but not angry or appalled, which Gibbs considered as close to consent as he would likely get tonight and thought it was probably a good time to end the evening.

Standing up and pulling Penny up with him Gibbs bent down and kissed her lips gently, not pushing her mouth open, not being possessive – just gentle and sweet letting her know he was interested in more than just her brother. Looking at her as the kiss ended he saw the desire in her eyes and knew she liked him too. Pulling her close in a hug Gibbs whispered in her ear "Yes honey, I am as serious as I can be. In fact I should have that paddle done in a day or two." As he pulled away from the hug he swatted her backside just once, not hard but enough to sting a little. Taking her by surprise Penny jumped at the sting and immediately her hand flew back to rub the offended area.

Gibbs gave her that crooked smile she already loved and took her hand to walk him out.

Turning at the door he said "Tell Mark I will pick him up from school tomorrow unless I get a case – if that happens I will call you at the office and let you know. I will have him back around 6 so he has time for homework."

"O-Ok" Penny stuttered, feeling like this was all a little surreal. Gibbs nodded, kissed her on the cheek and left waiving goodbye over his shoulder as he walked down the driveway without looking back.

Penny shut the door, now smiling to herself as she thought about the man who she didn't even know 24 hours ago but now couldn't wait to see tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own NCIS or its characters…

This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read

THANK YOU again to everyone for all of the reviews and alerts! I am having so much fun writing so I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it

**CHAPTER 9**

It was late and Penny was definitely ready for a shower and bed. She had a long day in court tomorrow and a feeling that she would spend a good part of the night thinking about a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs…

Walking past Mark's room she saw him lying on his stomach on his bed drawing – going in she sat down beside him but Mark didn't even look up to acknowledge her there.

Mark always did love to draw – it was the only thing that ever really seemed to make him happy and he was good at it, especially for only being 13. She patted his back gently "Mark honey that picture is really good. That's your old house right?"

"yes" was the one word answer she got

Sighing, she continued "Its bed time Mark but I thought maybe you would like to talk about today a little first." Penny said trying to get a feel on Mark's mood.

"What's there to talk about… my sister let some stranger beat on me right in front of her then took his side – don't really see much left to discuss." Mark spit out at her angrily

"Look kiddo I know that's how it felt and I'm sorry – I wish today had went better for you, I really do, but we both know you earned that spanking from Jethro – I still can't believe you threw that video game at me, and honestly, if he hadn't spanked you I think I would have." Penny added trying to sound stern.

Mark looked up at her over his shoulder "Yeah right, whatever"

SMACK SMACK Penny's hand connected sharply with Mark's butt in 2 rapid fire spanks

Mark immediately jumped up from where he was laying "OWWWW Penny what the Hell was that for?" he questioned rubbing the newly offended area.

"That, little brother, was for doubting that I would spank you" Penny countered, not moving off the bed.

"While spanking you is not at the top of my favorites list, I am definitely beginning to see the positive aspects of it and if you don't loose the attitude the question of whether or not I _will_ really spank you is gonna get answered right here and now. Not sit down on this bed and talk to me!"

Mark glared at her for a moment thinking about his options but the sting that those two spanks reignited in his backside convinced him not to push his sister any further tonight.

Sitting down carefully on the bed Mark winced a little as the bed came into contact with his sore rump "What do you want to talk about Penny" Mark asked more sad than angry

"that's better, thank you" Penny tried to encourage Mark

"I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about today – about how you felt about everything… and I wanted to talk about tomorrow and your painting with Jethro"

"So that's still the plan huh?" Mark questioned – loosing some of his sadness in exchange for sarcasm.

"yes Mark, that is _still the plan" _Penny added with her own sarcasm.

"I really can't believe you are making me spend another afternoon with him Penny – I know I have been a pain lately but have I been that terrible that you want to STICK me with that jackass? You don't understand how miserable today was and then to go back after he spanked me? It's just so embarrassing!" Mark argued to Penny hoping to get his sister to feel sorry for him like she did earlier when she gave him the pillow, but he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't working on her the way that it usually did

"Look Mark, I'm not going to keep having this same conversation with you. You know skipping school and painting that graffiti was wrong and your being punished for it – case closed. Now whether or not that punishment is made worse is up to you. You know what Jethro expects from you, if you don't want to end up getting spanked again then just behave and do as your told, otherwise you have no one to blame but yourself for the consequences." Penny said as she stood up to leave.

"I know you're embarrassed that he spanked you but I'm betting that when he picks you up from school tomorrow he will never mention it again unless you do – he just doesn't seem like the kind of person that would try and embarrass you with that. If he does, let me know and I'll talk to him but I would be really surprised. He will be outside your school when it lets out tomorrow so just look for him. You'll stay with Jethro until around 6 and then come home for dinner and homework." Penny finished speaking and bent down to kiss Mark on the forehead.

"I love you buddy and that is never going to change, but you working with Jethro to clean up the mess you made is going to happen – soooooo you might as well loose the attitude and get a good nights sleep. Instead of focusing on the bad that has already happened why not try and focus on starting off on a better foot with each other tomorrow. I think if you gave Jethro a chance honey you might actually like him" and with that she left his room to headed to hers.

Penny heard Mark mumbling some things when she left, she figured they were probably not very nice things - and since she didn't want to fight with Mark anymore today she just kept walking down the hall, hoping he'd cool off by morning.

Getting to her room Penny quickly took her shower and then headed to bed. As she was laying there she couldn't help but keep replaying the conversation in the living room over and over in her head. It kept mixing with the pictures and stories of husbands spanking wives and girlfriends that she had seen earlier that day on the internet. "Stop it Penny" she thought to herself "you can't possibly be hoping he will spank you, that's just stupid and wrong…so very wrong!" she chided herself mentally. Her mind kept repeating that to her but her body was definitely feeling something different as she thought about the pictures of the women upturned over the knee of a handsome man – the pictures definitely made it look fun and the more she thought about it the more her body betrayed her mind's feelings on the subject… rolling over Penny punched at her pillow to get more comfortable trying to get to sleep…it was definitely going to be a long night!

Back in his room, Mark was not having any more luck falling asleep - he kept playing the day with Gibbs over in his mind. Of all the dumb luck for this guy to be jogging by the one house Mark had ever decided to vandalize! If he could just start today over again he would never have skipped school in the first place. "Damn Damn Damn" he thought to himself. Well if Agent Pain in the Ass Gibbs thought he was just going to roll over and be nice to him just cause he whacked his butt a few times he had another thing coming! No one had ever treated him that way and there was no way he was going to let this stupid cop get away with it… But then again, a little voice in his head reminded him that he had never gone so far as to actually throw something at his sister before. Even he couldn't believe he did that! It was overboard and he knew it – Penny didn't deserve that, he was just so mad that she wasn't backing down like usual he lost his temper. Mark had never met someone in his whole life who didn't back down. No one had ever taken the time to tell him he couldn't do something and then back that up. Oh sure, his parents, and then his sister, had all told him "no" before but he never listened very well and they just usually let it go rather than argue with him… Mark knew in his gut that Gibbs was different … and somewhere in his sleepy head he kind of liked that about him – even if he wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet. Rolling over on his stomach Mark rubbed his butt one more time before closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own NCIS or its characters…

This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read

THANK YOU again to everyone for all of the reviews and alerts! I am having so much fun writing so I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it

I have gotten a few comments about my spelling – I am so sorry! I proof read I promise and spell check…but I will try and be more careful in the future otherwise, I guess I will just have to make myself go stand in the corner lololololol

**CHAPTER 10**

Down in the basement working late into the night Gibbs couldn't help but smile to himself about the events of the day as he was cutting on the block of wood that would eventually be the paddle he had promised Penny. Another night or two and it would be ready for him to give to her - turning the wood over in his hands he couldn't help but start to imagine what her bottom would look like with a nice pink blush to it. Although that kind of "fun" spanking definitely appealed to him, Gibbs knew he would probably be using this paddle in a much less "fun" way first. While he hated the idea of seeing Penny cry from a paddling he administered, he knew if there was ever a woman who needed someone to step up and start taking care of her it was definitely Penny…

NEXT DAY

Going into work that morning everyone seemed to notice that the Boss looked happy – like he knew something everyone else didn't and wasn't about to share happy – not that that stopped DiNozzo from trying.

Ziva and Tim were down in the lab with Abby doing some inventory for the Director so it was just Tony and Gibbs in the bullpen catching up on paperwork.

"So Boss … McOverachiever said he came in yesterday to do some paperwork but didn't see you – I didn't know you actually took whole days off – did you do something fun?" Tony tried to ask casually but was really dying to know what his Boss did all day yesterday.

"Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked up from his desk to his nosy agent "Cause if your all caught up I'm sure there are some cold files that could use your special kind of attention" he finished with the raise of his eyebrow

"Working now Boss, no need to bring out the cold case files" Tony quickly blurted out heading to his desk.

Sitting down and trying to start on his own set of paperwork Tony just couldn't focus – Gibbs was hiding something and he just knew it...

"See any new movies lately Boss?" Tony questioned without looking up

"No" was the only response he got

A few minutes later, "read any new books lately Boss?" Tony tried again

"DiNizzo" Gibbs growled without even looking up

About ten minutes later he just couldn't take it anymore, "Meet any new people lately Boss? Maybe someone of the female red-headed persuasion?" Tony asked excitedly – he was like a 5 year old who knew he was being left out of a secret and just couldn't take it

Shaking his head Gibbs put down his pen and stood up – walked over to DiNozzo's desk – leaning in he growled "Is there something you want to ask me DiNozzo cause I'm sure there is an interrogation room open we could finish this conversation in"

Tony knew the only type of conversations that ever happened between him and Gibbs in one of the interrogation rooms was the kind that ended with him bent over the table and Gibbs doing all of the talking with his belt - it had been months since he and Gibbs had had that type of _conversation_ and Tony didn't want any part of that today.

"Shutting up and getting back to work now Boss" Tony replied quickly hoping that appeased the man glaring down at him

Gibbs just shook his head and walked back to his desk – Tony's inability to let something go was one of the things that made him a great detective but it was also one of the things that made him so damn annoying sometimes. Gibbs would tell his team about Penny and Mark at some point if he continued to spend time with them, but there was no reason to do that today.

Fortunately, the rest of the day went smoothly with no new cases and Tony behaving himself. He didn't like having to discipline any of his people, but sometimes with Tony a spanking was the only thing that could calm him down and help him focus. Gibbs was just glad Tony seemed to be able to do that for himself today. Maybe all of those prior _conversations_ were starting to have some effect afterall. Gibbs just laughed to himself at that thought. "Its about time" Gibbs said out loud without realizing it.

"Did you say something Boss?" McGee asked.

"No sorry, just thinking about something. I'm gonna head out for the day – finish up what you guys are working on and I'll see you tomorrow. If we catch a case call me on my cell." And with that Gibbs headed to the elevator and left. It was 2 and he wanted to make sure he was there to pick up Mark when school let out.

The team just looked at each other with shock – Gibbs just left early…Gibbs never leaves early! Now Tony KNEW something was going on but the question was how to find out what that "something" was. Tony thought for a very brief moment about trying to tail Gibbs, but he knew his Boss was too good not to notice a tail and he was pretty sure that would just lead to a burning sensation in his "tail" so he quickly discarded that idea. "Maybe Ducky knows something" Tony thought to himself standing up to head to autopsy.

Pulling in front of the school, Gibbs parked and stood outside his car waiting for Mark. He heard the bell ring and watched all of the kids get out of school but didn't see Mark.

"Great" he thought growling to himself, "if that kid skipped again he won't be able to sit for a month when I find him" and started to turn to leave just as he saw Mark come out of one of the side doors. It was obvious Mark was trying to go around the building the other way – probably to get out without him seeing. Gibbs just stood back and watched for a moment to see if the kid was going to make a run for it.

Mark continued walking away from the school in the opposite direction of the parking lot, clearly trying to avoid being seen by Gibbs. Gibbs was just about to get in the car and go after him when he saw Mark stop, saw his shoulders slump, and then turn around and head in the direction of the parking lot.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile to himself thinking, "maybe this kid had some sense in his head after all".

Standing back in front of his car again, Gibbs waited for Mark to come over to him. "So I'm hear, Sir, Mr. Agent, Sir, reporting for duty as ordered, SIR" Mark said sarcastically giving Gibbs a mock salute.

"First, don't call me Sir. You can call me Gibbs or Boss. Second, if you are going to salute, do it correctly or its disrespectfully to the men and women who fight every day for this country" Gibbs replied showing Mark what a real salute looked like.

"How do you know how to do that?" Mark questioned with interest, he had never seen anyone salute like that in person.

"I was a Marine for a lot of years before I became a Navy cop. Come on, lets go and get a burger before we go get the supplies." Gibbs replied moving around to get in the car.

"Oh yeah… painting – can't f***ing wait!" Mark said moving to get in the car. He had actually been pretty impressed with Gibbs and his salute, and wasn't the least bit surprised to hear he was a Marine, but then Gibbs reminded him why he was there and Mark's sarcasm took back over.

Gibbs stopped with his hand on the door to open it pinning Mark with a look "That's your one freebee for the day kid – I hear another cuss word and we revisit the soap spoon. You are too young to have so much filth coming out of your mouth and it stops TODAY! Got it?"

Mark opened his mouth to say something then clearly thought better of it, closed his mouth and just nodded his head yes getting in the car.

Grabbing some burgers on the way back to the house the two of them ate before heading out to paint. Mark was trying to act like none of this bothered him.

"How was school today?" Gibbs tried opening conversation with Mark

"I went, I slept, you picked me up – that pretty much sums it up" Mark replied trying to give the impression it was no big deal.

"I see" Gibbs smirked "Did you get in trouble for skipping yesterday?"

"I guess they think so – I got to go sit in detention and sleep for the whole morning – made me think I should skip again so I could nap tomorrow" sarcasm dripping from Mark's voice.

"You skip school again young man – and I promise I will find you, blister your butt – take you back to school and then blister your butt again when school gets out! That is not behavior that you will continue – DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Gibbs said in his deep almost growl voice

"yeah, crystal clear" was Mark's only response.

Deciding it was time to move on, Gibbs found an old t-shirt Mark could use to paint in and told him to go in the bathroom and change. Gibbs knew he needed a minute to cool down – the kid was trying to get under his skin and it was starting to work.

Mark came out of the bathroom in the old t-shirt Gibbs had given him to change into for painting and then watched as Gibbs headed upstairs to change himself.

Looking around the living room he was completely unimpressed. Everything looked old and there was no big screen TV, no video games. "What the hell did this guy do for fun" Mark thought to himself. He noticed a picture of a very pretty lady and a little girl on the side table, looked like it was a birthday party for the little girl. Mark wondered who they were, looking around it was clear this man did not live with a woman – the place was too drab. His sister and her friends houses were always full of color – he figured that was a girl thing. Hearing footstep he moved back into the kitchen and waited.

"Alright lets go, pack up and head out. I want to get at least one side of the first house done before I have to take you home today" Gibbs barked at Mark trying to get him moving out of his chair.

"Ok Chill old man I'm going, I'm going" Mark said starting to stand.

He immediately felt Gibb's grab his arm and spin him sideways landing 3 hard smacks to his jean covered bottom. "Do I need to just go ahead and give you a spanking now so that you can reign in that attitude or can you do it on your own, cause I'm done with it Mark and we have not even left my house yet!" Gibbs glared at him but didn't let go of his arm – clearly ready to strike again if need be.

There were so many things on the tip of Mark's tongue that he wanted to tell Gibbs – so many things he wanted to call him but he knew it would not end well for his butt if he did – so he just glared back for a moment and then said "No SIR" figuring that was the safest thing to say while still being somewhat defiant by calling him "sir" when he had told him not to.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "defiance costs too Mark" Gibbs replied as he let go of Mark's arm after those four searing smacks. He knew what Mark was trying to do, and although he didn't feel like it warranted a full spanking, he wanted to make sure that Mark knew he wasn't going to tolerate any defiance, no matter how little it was.

With that Gibbs just walked out of the kitchen heading outside, just expecting Mark to follow. Mark rubbed his rear end for a minute, taking the opportunity of being alone to call Gibbs every thing he wanted to call him a few moments ago and then walked out of the house before Gibbs came looking for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN **SPANKING** of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read.

Thank you again everyone for all of the wonderful reviews and encouragement!

**CHAPTER 11**

The house painting for the afternoon went pretty well considering the attitude Mark came in with. Mark had to bite his tongue over and over again to stop himself from saying something that he knew would earn him the spanking Gibbs had already threatened with when they were at the house changing. While telling Gibbs off was something he desperately wanted to do, the spanking he had gotten the night before was still really fresh in his mind and served as a pretty good reminder to keep his sarcasm to a minimum, at least it was at a minimum in _his_ mind. That is until about five that night – they had been painting for a couple of hours, and just like the day before, Mark was getting tired and could feel his anger start to surface.

Gibbs had attempted to make conversation with him a few times but that generally led to Mark making some type of rude or offensive comment which then garnered him a swat or two from Gibbs so after about an hour they had settled into painting in silence, which was just fine with Mark. Every time Mark would finish a row he would forget to round off the end so that there would not be any drip spots – something Gibbs had reminded him to do a few times already, the last reminder came with five hard swats to help him "remember". As Mark finished a paint line he swept his long brush sideways to get the drops off and noticed that if he flicked his wrist just right he could splatter the paint "accidentally".

"Mark be careful" Gibbs chided – having seen Mark splatter some paint a moment before. "This house does not need the back deck covered in white paint..pay attention to what your doing and do it the way I showed you already young man!" Gibbs barked, his patience was coming to an end quickly.

Gibbs turned around to put the lid back on the last can as he was finishing the clean up for the night when he felt wetness on his back and legs. Running his hand down his back he found white paint splatter. Turning to Mark he could see the kid barely containing his laughter. "So he thinks this is funny" Gibbs thought to himself glaring at Mark.

Mark tried not to laugh as he returned Gibb's stare "What?" Mark said trying to sound innocent in reply to the glare he was getting from Gibbs.

"What? That's all you have to say is "what"?" Gibbs growled raising his eyebrows at Mark in what he hoped communicated the amount of trouble this kid had just walked into.

"We both know you just did that on purpose right AFTER I told you to be careful" Gibbs said slowly, angrily. Mark opened his mouth to say something but was cut off quickly

"Don't Mark, don't you dare even try and tell me that this was an accident because we both know it wasn't. You are already in enough trouble and you DO NOT want to add lying on top of it. Now get the rest of the paint brushes and get yourself in that truck now – we will finish this conversation at my house before I take you home since I now have to change anyway" Gibbs said pointing at the last of the paint cans that needed to be loaded up.

Mark stared at him, finally comprehending what Gibbs had just said… "damn" Mark thought to himself "how the hell am I gonna get out of this – he sounds way more pissed than I thought he would be…I was just messing around – old fart doesn't even have a sense of humor!"

Raising his hands in front of himself defensively, Mark tried to talk his way back out of this mess "Look Gibbs it was just an accident – I was just messing around and it happened – it is kinda funny, can't you even take a stupid damn joke?" Then mentally smacked himself when he realized he cussed – "maybe he didn't notice" Mark thought hopefully

Clearing the distance between them in seconds, Gibbs turned Mark to his side and had him bent over with his left arm wrapped around his middle and his right hand coming down quickly on the back of Mark's jeans hard enough to lift the kid off the ground a little.

"You have SWAT been SWAT trying to SWAT push me all SWAT day kid – sticking SWAT your toes SWAT right up to SWAT the line but not SWAT stepping over it…well SWAT guess what buddy – you SWAT just pushed SWAT one time SWAT too many – I probably SWAT SWAT should have SWAT done SWAT this back at SWAT my house before SWAT we even SWAT left today and SWAT it would have SWAT saved me a lot SWAT of grief…I won't SWAT make the SWAT same mistake tomorrow!" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT He ended the impromptu spanking with four sharp swats to Mark's sit spots and then let him stand him back up.

Mark had been so surprised by being bent over like that that he didn't even register what was happening until the second or third swat. It all happened so quickly that Mark didn't get much more out than the usual "stop that" and "ow's" that accompany most spankings. Mark was still trying to figure out how something that couldn't have lasted more than a minute could set his butt on fire so badly. Turning away from Gibbs to wipe a stray tear that had escaped his eyes when they were squeezed so tightly shut, Mark was just about to tell Gibbs off when he heard Gibbs say "and don't think I missed that cuss word a minute ago – we will be discussing that at home also, on top of the spanking you already have coming!"

That comment shocked Mark into finding his voice "What! You're still gonna spank me? YOU JUST SPANKED ME! YOU CAN'T F***KING SPANK ME AGAIN!" Mark yelled.

Gibbs took in a deep breath and looked down for a moment to regain control over his anger. He just couldn't believe this kid – he didn't have enough self preservation skills to know when to shut up…

Getting inches from Mark's face, Gibbs speaking slowly in his deep voice "THAT spanking was for lying to me right after I told you not to. We both know the paint splatter was not an accident or a joke – you were being disrespectful and I'm done with it…I warned you more times than I want to count today to rein in the attitude and YOU chose not to, so now YOU get to deal with the consequences. You just received the consequence of the lie, but you still have the spanking for the disrespect to deal with and now, because you can't seem to control you mouth – you get to relearn the lesson on cussing me. So unless you want me to take off my belt and have a conversation about disobedience with you right now BEFORE we have these other conversations YOU WILL GET YOURSELF IN THAT TRUCK AND NOT SAY ONE MORE WORD UNTIL WE GET TO MY HOUSE! Gibbs finished, pointing towards the truck.

Looking around Mark was trying to decide the best escape route when Gibbs interrupted his thoughts with "Don't even think about it kid – I will catch you and I promise you that when I do I will tan your butt so good you won't sit for a month AND we will still be having the other conversations! Now – get – in – the - truck!"

Knowing he had no other options, Mark hung his head, fighting back the tears that were already wanting to fall both from the spanking he had just received and the thought of the ones he had coming, Mark started the slow long walk to the truck. At that moment he understood the feelings of the people he had been studying in history class – the ones who had to walk to their own hangings...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read any further.

**CHAPTER 12**

The silent ride back to Gibbs' house was entirely too short for Mark's liking…he wouldn't have minded if they had circled the block a few times, but no such luck…

Gibbs had used the ride home to calm his temper – he knew the kid was testing him and he was expecting it but that didn't make it any easier. He really didn't want to have to come down so hard on Mark so quickly, which is why he had been trying to give him warnings and the occasional swat instead of a full spanking - something that definitely went against his nature – but he was hoping Mark would settle down and he wouldn't have to – that was no longer an option

Pulling into the driveway and turning off the engine Gibbs turned to Mark "Stay" he ordered. Walking around the truck and opening Mark's door for him he grabbed the kids arm and marched him into the living room.

"Find a corner and put your nose in it. I am going to change clothes and you better have that nose in the corner when I get back down here" Gibbs ordered propelling Mark further into the living room with a swat and heading up stairs, not even turning around to make sure Mark had obeyed, but hoping for the sake of the kids bottom that he did.

Mark didn't want to stand in the corner - didn't want to obey Gibbs - but knew in his gut that he didn't really have any other options so he picked a corner and went, calling Gibbs every unflattering name he could think of but in a voice just low enough not to be heard.

Standing there staring at the space where two walls meet… in Mark's mind this had to be the stupidest thing ever! He couldn't believe he was standing in the corner AGAIN – couldn't believe he was going to be spanked AGAIN and probably get his mouth washed out with soap AGAIN! He had promised himself this morning that he would not be back in this position again…that he would do whatever the stupid old man wanted just to be done with him and get him out of his life…it was just a couple of weeks why the Hell couldn't he keep his stupid mouth shut that long!

Mark didn't have time to figure out the answer to that question when he heard Gibbs coming down the stairs.

Gibbs was relieved to see that Mark at least had the ability to obey if he chose too…that was some progress – but they still had a long way to go and he knew it…

Walking into the kitchen he found a sturdy wooden spoon, lathered up a bar of soap, grabbed a towel and then headed back into the living room.

"Come here Mark" Gibbs said, his voice still harsh but not as angry as before.

Mark turned around and saw Gibbs sitting with his arms crossed in front of him in a straight backed chair which he remembered from the dining room that had apparently been moved to the living room for this particular event. His face paled when he saw the wooden spoon and bar of soap. He decided it was time for some drastic measures to save his skin.

"You know this really isn't necessary Gibbs. I will never throw paint on you again - and I promise to try harder tomorrow to not piss you off!" Mark said with absolute sincerity.

"It doesn't work that way kid" Gibbs replied feeling a little sympathy but then quickly brushing it away. Now was not the time to go easy on the kid – he needed to set the tone for how these more formal punishments would go. Although he hoped they wouldn't have to do this again Gibbs wasn't naïve enough to believe Mark would change his behavior and attitude after just today's spanking…he just hoped it would move him further down the path towards change.

"Not pissing me off tomorrow would definitely be to your benefit but it doesn't change what you have earned today. I gave you plenty of chances today to cool it but you kept pushing boundaries, now you get to deal with where all that pushing leads."

Standing up and heading to Mark with the bar of soap Gibbs continued "we might as well get the cussing issue out of the way first – You knew what to expect if you cussed again so I'm not even going to spend any more time explaining it to you. Last time was three minutes, today is four. Every time we have to revisit this issue it goes up a minute. Now open."

Mark's eyes went as wide as they would go while he stared at the bar of soap. He desperately did not want to just voluntarily open his mouth for the disgusting stuff but he remember how easily Gibbs had gotten him to open his mouth yesterday and rightly figured putting up a fight would only make things worse, so his self preservation instincts kicked in and he opened his mouth – he didn't want to but he knew deep down it would only get worse if he didn't, although he was having a hard time figuring out _how_ this could get any worse!

Putting the bar in Mark's mouth and holding it there until he was satisfied Mark would keep it in, Gibbs said looking down at his watch "That bar stays right there until I tell you to take it out. If you take it out or spit it out before I say so we start over"

Mark thought he was going to hurl from almost the first moment his tongue touched the soap. He didn't think it was possible for anything to taste worse than the liquid soap from the day before, but this did…it was horrid! No matter how hard he tried not to have his teeth dig into the soap they were doing it because the bar was already wet and soft which only made it worse… Mark started bouncing from foot to foot trying to focus on anything but the nasty taste in his mouth. One thing was for certain…he was never going to cuss within ear shot of Agent Pain in the Ass ever again!

"alright kid it's been four minutes. You can go in the bathroom and rinse" Gibbs said taking the bar of soap out of his mouth.

Mark sprinted into the bathroom and started pushing handfuls of water into his mouth – it took away some of the nasty flavor but not all of it. Unlike last time when Gibbs stopped him while he was rinsing, he was able to rinse as much as he wanted. When he realized that Gibbs wasn't coming to get him, he took a deep breath and slowly made his way back into the living room. Much as he didn't want to go back in there he also knew that the sooner he did the sooner he would get to go home!

Waiting for Mark in the living room, Gibbs spun the wooden spoon in his hand. He knew from personal experience just how much a spoon could sting and that was exactly what he was wanting. His hope was to make enough of an impression on Mark tonight that they wouldn't have to do this again for a little while. He had hoped the spanking he gave last night would accomplish that but clearly Mark needed a little more time over his knee to understand he was serious – that he would not put up with his continued bad attitude.

Gibbs saw Mark slowly walking into the living room and had to fight back a smile at the "dead man walking" look he had on his face. He didn't blame the kid, neither of them was looking forward to the next few minutes.

Crooking his finger at Mark to signal him to come over to him, Gibbs was relieved when he did. It had only been two days and although Mark's attitude was still horrible he was making some progress in learning to listen… baby steps, but at least it was progress.

"Mark, tell me why you are about to get this spanking" Gibbs questioned him.

"Well if you don't know then I'm sure as hel..heck not gonna remind you" Mark said sarcastically, he knew it was stupid and regretted it almost as soon as it came out of this mouth – it just came out before he could stop it…

Shaking his head Gibbs looked up at Mark with raised eyebrows "You know for such a smart kid you keep making really bad choices Mark" and with that Gibbs spun him sideways and landed two hard swats to his backside catching Mark off guard.

"Ow Geez ok ok" Mark responded rubbing at the sting that just got re-ignited from the earlier spanking.

"Let's try this again shall we? Why are you about to get turned over my knee and spanked?" Gibbs asked this this time with more sternness

Sighing heavily to emphasis how stupid he thought this was without verbalizing it, Mark said "Because I splattered paint on you and you didn't think it was funny"

"And" Gibbs prodded

"And you had already told me to be careful with the paint before I doused you with it" Mark said slightly less sarcastically getting uncomfortable under the constant Gibbs stare

"And" Gibbs said crossing his arms over his chest

"And because I apparently had an unacceptable attitude all afternoon. Now can we just do this and get it over with." Mark finished hoping that was the answer Gibbs was looking for and they could just get started – he didn't really want a spanking but he really did not want to stand there talking about it any more either.

"Kid if you knew what you were in for you wouldn't be in such a hurry" Gibbs smirked at him reaching up to grab Mark's arm to tip him over his knee.

Once he had Mark positioned where he wanted him he wrapped one arm tightly around Mark's center to hold him steady. "I hope this is the last time we have to have this discussion Mark because the next time we have to do this we will be doing it without the benefit of your jeans." Gibbs told him and without giving him time to respond or even really digest what he just said Gibbs' hand started to descend with a flurry of sharp swats all over Mark's butt.

Mark was trying hard to keep his composure. He really did not want to cry again today in front of Gibbs. He rationalized to himself that he cried earlier because the spanking came without warning so he hadn't had a chance to prepare himself, but this time he was prepared and he was determined not to give Gibbs the satisfaction of seeing him cry again!

At least that was how he felt until about the tenth swat – these swats were hurting so much, making the burn from the prior spanking come back to life with this new burn just adding to it.

By the fifteenth swat Mark was starting to cry silently but still not saying anything. Then Gibbs spanked the top of his thighs and Mark couldn't control the yell that came out.

"Owwwww stop, I'm sorry OOOOOWWWWW" once he started to yell he couldn't stop himself. He put his hand back to try and protect his butt and thighs but Gibbs quickly grabbed it and held it securely out of the way. Mark lost count of the next few that landed on this thighs but was relieved when he finally felt the swats stop. Panting heavily, he was starting to catch his breath when he felt Gibbs shift. Looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing Mark's eyes grew wide at the sight of Gibbs picking up the wooden spoon…that was when Mark realized this whole spanking had only been with Gibbs' hand! He still had the spoon to deal with. His mind was spinning "shit shit shit, there is no way I can handle any more". All pride went out the window and Mark started to fight to get off his lap and beg.

"Please Gibbs, Please don't use that, I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise, please don't, it hurts – it really really hurts already!" Mark cried and tried to buck himself off his lap as he felt Gibbs tighten his hold around his waist and then shift him a little more forward.

"I know it hurts Mark, it's a spanking – it really wouldn't be considered a punishment if it didn't hurt. Hopefully the next time your attitude wants to rear its head you will remember just how much your butt is burning right now and control your mouth better." And with that Gibbs steeled himself to finish the spanking he had planned for Mark and raised the spoon in the air.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT the spoon landed three times on his left butt cheek and then three times in a row on his right. "OOOOOOOWWWWWW OH MY GOD THAT HURTS TO MUCH OOOOWWWW STOPPPPP" Mark whaled as Gibbs continued to spank him. Gibbs spanked in sets of three all over Mark's butt and thighs and then finished the spanking with five hard swats with the spoon to each sit spot to make sure the Mark would feel this tomorrow when he sat down.

By the time Gibbs stopped spanking Mark was a sobbing mess. Gibbs let him lie there while he cried, rubbing his back trying to help him calm down. Mark could tell the spanking had stopped but his butt was still on fire. He had known friends that had been spanked and he knew they said it hurt, but he had no idea it hurt THIS MUCH! The spanking Gibbs had given him last night had hurt but nothing like this. He thought what happened last night was as bad as a spanking could get – but now he knew how wrong he was – he couldn't even wrap his head around how badly his butt hurt right now…he knew for sure he would never sit comfortable again! And now the same hand that had been burning his butt was rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Why was Gibbs being nice to him now?

Finally getting his breathing back under control, and his crying down to sniffles, Mark awkwardly pulled himself up off of Gibbs' lap. Standing up with him, Gibbs immediately pulled Mark into a tight hug. He knew the kid would probably not like the hug but he also knew the kid needed it. That was a hard spanking and Mark needed to know that he was forgiven and cared about.

Still in the hug Gibbs said "I hated doing that Mark but I care too much about you already to let you go on acting like that. Its not good for you and will stop you from growing into the man I know you can be. I hope I don't ever have to tan your butt like that again but I will if you give me cause to before I stand back and watch something bad happen to you."

Pulling out of the hug, Gibbs continued lifting Mark's chin so he had to look at him "I have spent my life reading people's character and I know we have only known each other a couple of days, but I know the man you can be Mark. I have faith in that, faith in you and your potential. I'm not your enemy. I know you don't like me right now or all these new rules but if you give me a chance I can help you get past all this pain you have bottled up inside – help you see the good in life again. I know what its like to loose the people you love and I know what it takes to move on from that – how hard it is. I'd like to help you do it without making the same mistakes I made."

Mark looked in Gibbs' eyes – really looked, and saw sincerity there. Gibbs was right, he didn't like him or his rules at all but maybe he wasn't the monster he made him out to be either…maybe.

Mark nodded at Gibbs and then wiped the remainder of the tears from his eyes. Gibbs gave him another short hug and then turned away saying "I guess we better get you home before your sister thinks I killed you or something."

Mark quietly followed Gibbs out to the truck not really trusting himself to speak. He reached the truck and stopped in his tracks, well crap…how was he going to sit for the bumpy ride home he thought frowning.

Gibbs noticed the hesitation when Mark reached for the door handle – looking at him over the hood he just shrugged "sorry kiddo, that's part of the price of a tanning.. you get to sit on a sore butt for a while – go on and get in so we can get you home.

Sliding in very carefully, Mark sat down in the front seat and was too busy trying to adjust his butt to the most comfortable spot to notice Gibbs slightly smiling in the driver seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read any further.

THANK YOU EVERYONE AGAIN FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND MESSAGES! I truly appreciate all of your support and great suggestions Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story.

**CHAPTER 13**

Pulling into the driveway Gibbs noticed that Penny was already home. He was a little later with Mark than he had wanted to be but was sure she would understand when he explained.

Turning off the engine, Gibbs heard Mark quietly ask "do we have to tell Penny about today? She made it clear yesterday that she didn't care if you spa-a-a um punish me so I don't see any point in telling her about it"

Gibbs looked at Mark for a second, he doubted the kid was worried about getting in trouble with Penny – he figured he was probably just embarrassed to have to talk about it in front of her.

"Wish I could say yes Mark but I can't keep stuff like this from your sister. Your right, she did give me permission to punish you if I had to, but I think she still wants to know if that happens. Come on, we might as well get it over with" Gibbs gave Mark a slight smile and got out of the truck.

"Fine" Mark groaned carefully easing his sore butt out of the truck and heading to the house. Gibbs followed behind him noticing the stiff way he was walking. Although he took no pleasure in causing the kid pain he hoped the sting Mark was currently feeling would help his brain engage before his mouth from now on. Following Mark into the kitchen he could see Penny was cooking something that smelled wonderful.

Penny smiled happily when she saw them walk in, "hi guys – you're home just in time – dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. How did today go? Did you do good Mark or did you get in trouble?" Penny asked with genuine interest and concern. She had spent a good part of her afternoon worrying and wondering how they were doing. It truly took every ounce of self control she had not to leave the office and drive by the house they were painting just to check on Mark.

Mark's face flushed and he started to say something but Gibbs cut him off. Turning to Mark with his hand on Mark's shoulder, he gently ordered, "Why don't you go unpack your backpack and take a quick shower before dinner while I talk to your sister?" Gibbs winked at him and nodded his head down the hallway towards Mark's room. Mark didn't need to be told twice – he saw his getaway and took it.

Gibbs chuckled a little at how the kid almost tripped over himself to get out of the room faster. He knew Penny needed to know what happened today but didn't figure there was any reason to embarrass Mark further by making him stand there while they talked about it. If this small reprieve helped Mark trust him a little, than even better.

"Ut Oh" Penny said stirring the sauce for the chicken. "I'm guessing from the way he bolted out of here there's something he doesn't really want to talk about?"

"Then you would be guessing correctly" Gibbs replied with a half smile, snagging a taste of the sauce on his finger.

"What happened?" Penny questioned suddenly very concerned.

"Pretty much what I expected to happen. Mark had trouble bringing his attitude under control. I tried to give him warnings, verbally and with a few well placed swats, but by the end of the afternoon he decided to splash paint all over my back and I had had enough. Mark then got to find out, for what I am guessing was the first time, what a real honest to goodness spanking feels like. And although I don't expect miracles, or believe this will be the last time I have to tan him, I do think the wooden spoon made enough of an impression that he will be better behaved for the next few days – at least until some of the sting starts to wear out of his tail" Gibbs finished snagging another taste of the sauce.

This time Penny lightly smacked his hand when he reached for the taste, chasing him out of her cooking area. Penny looked down at the wooden spoon she was using to stir the sauce and back up to Gibbs with wide eyes "You used one of these on Mark?" Penny questioned, not sure how she felt about that.

"Yes I did, and will probably have to use one again at some point in the future." Gibbs answered without apology.

Turning down the stove to let the sauce simmer while the chicken finished Penny wiped her hands and came around the counter to where Gibbs was standing, "Spanking him with your hands was painful enough for him Jethro, I'm not really sure why you felt the need to hit him with a spoon. That seems like a bit much to me." Penny was now frowning at him, looking worried. It wasn't that she didn't trust Gibbs it was just that she was worried maybe it was too much too soon for Mark.

Running his hands through his hair to relieve the frustration he could feel building, Gibbs took a deep breath. He really wasn't used to having people question his decisions and was finding it extremely frustrating to constantly have to explain himself. It's not that he didn't understand Penny's worries, but it didn't stop him from being annoyed that she couldn't seem to trust him.

"No Penny I don't believe it was too much, in fact I could have justified a harder spanking with the attitude he had been giving me all day, but I didn't want to overwhelm him. Mark was given plenty of chances to change his tune and chose not to – he knew what the consequences would be and I needed to make sure they were serious enough that he didn't want to face them again anytime soon. If a spanking isn't severe enough to fit the crime and make the person being spanked rethink their behavior, then there really isn't much point in it."

"I understand that, I really do but it just seems so harsh after last night" Penny replied sadly. Gibbs knew she was having almost as hard a time with Mark's new rules and consequences as he was.

"You may have thought last night's spanking was a hard one but it really wasn't. That tanning got his attention and made his butt burn for a bit but I'm guessing the sting was gone long before he feel asleep last night. And based on his behavior today, it wasn't nearly enough to convince Mark to behave even for _one day_. That made it clear to me I needed to up the ante so to speak – last nights spanking didn't stick with him long enough to make him rethink his behavior but I think this one will." Gibbs answered walking over to put his arms around Penny.

"I know this is hard on you honey – its truly not fun for me either, but you have to remember the long term goals here ok?"

"I know" Penny said hugging Gibbs tightly, "I trust you Jethro and I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't. I guess this is as much an adjustment for me as it is for Mark. Why don't you go wash up while I pull the chicken out of the oven?" Penny asked

As Gibbs went down the hall to the guest bathroom Penny pulled the chicken out to cool a bit before adding the sauce she had made. Standing there letting it cool she noticed the couch pillow – the same pillow she had given Mark for comfort last night. Penny walked over to the couch lost in her own thoughts "I know Jethro doesn't want me to baby him but I'm sure he's learned his lesson – sitting for dinner will be so hard for him, a little comfort won't hurt anything. I don't want him to feel like everyone hates him."

Just as she turned towards the kitchen with the pillow in her hand she ran smack into the chest of an angry looking Jethro. "Jethro, um hi, I um – well I didn't see you there –s - sor - sorry about that." She said, backing away from him a little.

Gibbs took the pillow from her hands and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's this about Penny?" he asked.

"Oh, did I have that in my hand? Silly me, I was just tiding up and must have still been holding onto it. Sorry about that – lets go put that back right now" Penny said nervously taking the pillow from his hands and putting it back on the couch, wondering if Jethro was buying any of this.

As she took the pillow from his hand and turned back towards the living room she was very aware that he was following her. When she got to the couch and put the pillow down he easily bent her over the back of the couch without her even realizing what was happening.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, five sharp smacks landed quickly on her dress skirt covered bottom before she could even react and then he let her up.

Penny quickly turned around to get her rear end out of smacking range and rubbed the assaulted area.

"What the Hell was that for Jethro?" Penny asked in shock.

"THAT was only a taste of what you have coming AND are you really going to stand there and tell me you don't know what those swats were for?" Gibbs spoke sternly glaring at her with his hands on his hips.

Suddenly angry, Penny's voice was strained as she spoke "I can't believe you did that! What if Mark had seen you! You have no right Jethro!"

"First of all, Mark is in the shower, I can still hear the water running. Second, it looks like your brother isn't the only one with memory problems today Penny. Do you not remember the conversation we had on this very couch last night about not babying Mark, about not undermining my discipline? Yet, not even 24 hours later you were going to do just exactly that and put a pillow on his chair AGAIN!" Gibbs was getting angry too.

Shaking his head at her in frustration, "I thought you wanted my help – I thought we were in agreement!" Gibbs spoke, but this time not yelling, he spoke in an even more deadlier low growl "Was I wrong Penny?" he said staring at her clearly expecting her to answer.

Penny felt her shoulders slump and all the anger that had quickly surfaced a moment ago left just as quickly, what was she doing – she did want his help – had even asked for it "I'm sorry Jethro" she said sadly, looking down at her stocking covered feet.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in they eye, "You're absolutely right, I did the one thing you specifically told me not to do. I could give you a thousand reasons to justify it, justification is sort of what I do for a living" she said hoping to get a little smile out of him, but there was nothing – no sign of his anger subsiding at all so she continued "but I won't do that. I asked for your help and you were kind enough to give it and I should not have gone behind your back to try and put the pillow on Mark's chair again. It was wrong and I won't do it again." Penny finished strongly, hoping he could here the sincerity in her voice. She was worried he would decide her and Mark were just too much trouble and walk away from them. At that moment she realized that for the first time in her life she cared if someone walked away.

He just continued to glare at her for a moment then seemed to relax some, nodded his head and said "Ok" then turned to head back to the kitchen.

"OK?" she questioned walking behind him "just ok? That's all you have to say? Are you still angry at me?" She asked but was afraid of the answer.

He stopped and turned to her "No I'm not mad Penny, just a little disappointed in your behavior, but we will fix that tomorrow. Right now I want to get dinner done so Mark can do his homework and we can talk about the rest after."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow? And what do you mean 'talk about the rest? What rest?" Penny was full of questions but Gibbs was done talking about it for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read any further.

**CHAPTER 14**

"I said we would talk about it later and that's what I meant, unless of course you want to have your own conversation with one of the wooden spoons you have in that jar over there before we call Mark down for dinner?" Gibbs questioned raising an eyebrow, looking from Penny to the jar of wooden spoons and back to Penny.

Penny followed his eyes over to the spoons then looked back at him and quietly answered "no I don't want that Jethro, I don't want that at all"

"Good" Gibbs replied putting a kiss on her forward. "why don't you go get the chicken ready to serve and I will go get Mark to come help finish setting the table ok?"

"O-O-Ok" Penny stammered, still a little shocked from what had just transpired. Why had she not gotten angry with him again when he threatened her with the wooden spoon? Was she really going to let him spank her? She could still feel the sting from the five spanks he had just given her. Now that the sting was fading a little though, she could also feel a sensation brewing in other areas of her body. Penny's head was swimming with so many questions she could barely focus on the chicken and almost dumped the sauce she had made down the sink before she realized what she was doing.

As she readied dinner she couldn't help but wonder what exactly he meant about tomorrow?

Knocking on Mark's door once before going in he found the kid lying on his stomach on his bed drawing. Pulling a chair up beside the bed Gibbs got a good look at what Mark was drawing. It was a rendering of the same art he had spray painted all over one of the houses.

"You know, that's really good kid" Gibbs complimented Mark. "the one on the house is good too, too bad we have to paint over it but I'm glad you can redraw it – it was definitely to beautiful not to be seen by anyone."

"You really think it's good?" Mark asked, not looking up at Gibbs, but holding his breath waiting for Gibbs to answer. He knew he really shouldn't care if the old man like his work or not but for some reason he did care.

"Yeah I do – its really good" Gibbs praised. "I would love to see some of your other work sometime, if you wouldn't mind showing me" Gibbs asked – not wanting to be intrusive but hoping this might be a way to encourage Mark and let him get involved with Mark further.

"Sure, I can show them to you sometime" Mark responded, still not looking up but at least he was talking to him, Gibbs thought to himself.

Pushing the chair back, he headed towards the door "come on buddy, its dinner time and it smells really good – let's go help Penny get the table ready."

Walking past Gibbs, Mark stopped in the door, and without making eye contact, asked if he told Penny about this afternoon.

"she knows what happened and she knows how I handled it." Gibbs replied, watching how Mark seemed to slump a little bit with that news.

Turning him so that he faced Gibbs, he put his finger under the kid's chin forcing his face up "What happened today happened, you earned that spanking, but it's over now and we start fresh. There's no reason to talk about it again unless you want to ok?"

Brightening a little with that knowledge Mark simply said "ok" and walked out of the room to the kitchen to help his sister.

Mark picked up the plates and started to set the table. Gibbs noticed the look of disappointment on his face when he got to his chair, he could only assume that was because there was not a pillow on it.

The table was set and dinner was on it, Mark had gotten the drinks and the napkins and even started some music in the background. Gibbs knew he was just stalling so he didn't have to sit down yet, but he figured he would cut the kid some slack and not tease him about it.

Penny and Gibbs both finally sat at the table and he called for Mark to sit and join them so they could start before the food got cold. Mark walked back to the table but didn't sit. "Um Gibbs, Can I um, I mean, well, I just, I really just don't think I can sit – can I have the pillow like last night?" Mark finally spit out his request hoping Gibbs would see the need for the pillow.

"Nope, sorry Mark, but the pillow was your sister's idea last night, not mine, and it won't be happening again. Nothing has changed from what I told you earlier, sitting on a sore butt is part of the fun lesson that comes with a spanking. Now. Sit. Down. I don't want to have to tell you again." Gibbs said sternly, hoping to stop any fits Mark might be thinking of throwing before they started.

"Oh only _part of the fun_" Mark said sarcastically, staring at the chair beside him.

"Mark" Gibbs growled in warning to the attitude he could see creeping in.

"fine" Mark said and sat very very gingerly through out dinner. The chicken was great but he really wasn't that hungry so he ate as fast as he could, getting told to slow down at least once each from Gibbs and Penny before being excused back to his room to lie on his stomach.

Dinner was done, and just like the night before, Jethro helped her clean up the kitchen and she made them some after dinner coffee.

Sitting back in the living room Penny found herself extremely nervous. She didn't know what to say but the tension between her and Gibbs was making her crazy. He had been very pleasant at dinner but it was obvious he was still upset about earlier.

Summoning her courage, she put down her coffee and turned to him "I am really sorry about the pillow thing earlier Jethro. I shouldn't have done it and it won't happen again. I know I said that already but I want you know that I mean it."

"Funny, I think that is almost exactly what you said to me last night when we had this same conversation young lady" Gibbs replied, not ready to let her off the hook just yet.

"Unlike you and Mark, I don't have problems remembering my conversations from yesterday and I distinctly remember telling you that if you did anything to undermine my authority with Mark he wouldn't be the only one with a sore butt, did I not?" Gibbs said phrasing at as a question when they both knew it wasn't.

"Yes you did" Penny acknowledged "and I accept that is why you spanked me earlier and I'm no longer upset with you for it. I understand that I broke our agreement and you felt I earned that spanking, so I would just like to put it all behind us and move on."

Gibbs actually laughed out loud at that comment. "You think those five swats I gave you earlier were your spanking for disobeying our agreement?" he questioned realizing by the surprised look on her face that that is exactly what she thought.

Getting more serious, Gibbs explained "No honey, those were just to make you realize that I knew what you were doing, regardless of whatever BS explanation you tried to give me, and that I wasn't going to let you get away with it."

"Wait - You mean that WASN'T the spanking you said I earned?" Penny asked, more nervous now than she could remember being in a very long time.

"Not even close Penny. You earned a real spanking from me, but I can't give it to you tonight – not while Mark is up. I won't risk him hearing – I would never embarrass you like that honey and it would be too confusing for him."

"Thank you for that" Penny took a sigh of relief, but her relief was short lived when Gibbs followed up with "But I will be here tomorrow at noon – I know you don't have court tomorrow because you told us at dinner that you had a pretty light day scheduled, so tomorrow at noon I will meet you here and we can finish this conversation where there aren't any other ears around to hear."

Penny didn't know if she should be thankful or upset at the reprieve. Yes, she definitely didn't want to risk Mark hearing but now she would have to wait and worry until tomorrow and patience was never one of her strong suits.

"Have you ever been spanked before Penny? And I don't mean a pop on the butt by your dad or foreplay – but really spanked?" Gibbs asked – he needed to know how slowly to take things with her tomorrow.

"No – I've never been spanked before, not even a 'pop on the butt' as you say or as foreplay." She added blushing at the mention of spanking and sex. "Growing up I was much more mature than my dad so there was never any real reason for him to spank me and there were no other adults in my life who much cared what I did or didn't do" Penny said matter of factly, looking down not knowing if that was the right answer or not.

Tilting her head back up to look at him, Gibbs just sweetly said "well you now have someone who cares enough about you to hold you accountable when you do things that are not in your best interest. Just so you know, I take that responsibility very seriously."

Something about the gentleness from which he spoke unnerved her – it made Penny feel like she was loosing control of the situation and that was a feeling she was desperately uncomfortable with.

"I really don't believe this is necessary Jethro. I'm an adult and I have the ability to modify my behavior without a physical deterrent. Now that I know how important this is to you, I will do a better job of respecting your wishes." Penny stated feeling satisfied she had argued her case logically.

"If that were true honey we wouldn't even be having this conversation because you would not have tried to sneak that pillow past me for a second night, right after we had just had that talk." Gibbs responded, unmoved by her argument.

Before Penny could make any type of counter argument Gibbs stood up, "I better go, it appears I have a lot of work to do on your paddle before tomorrow, I didn't realize I would be needing it so quickly." Gibbs teased, but Penny didn't seem to find it amusing.

"come on, walk me to the door honey" Gibbs said pulling her up and taking her hand.

Penny tried again to say something but Gibbs cut her off with a kiss, one that was more intense and more passionate than the night before and before Penny knew it she was lost in that kiss, lost in his arms. Enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair, Gibbs almost couldn't stop kissing her. What he wanted was to take her back to her bedroom and make love to her right then, but it was too soon and he knew it. Whatever was happening between him and Penny was different, special – and he wanted to do things right this time. Summoning all of his self control he pulled away from her, taking her again by the hand and walking towards the door.

Reaching the door, Gibbs turned back to her "Don't spend all morning trying to think of good arguments against the spanking you have coming young lady. Arguing with me will only get you a much longer and harder spanking. AND you better be here at noon because if I have to come looking for you your first spanking will be with my belt instead of your new paddle, and trust me, you don't want that." And with that he turned and walked down the driveway, once again leaving Penny standing at the door amazed at how her life had changed in such a short time because of this man…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read any further.

**CHAPTER 15**

Penny didn't get much sleep at all that night. She couldn't stop herself for constantly thinking about what had happened earlier with Jethro. The sting of the five spanks he gave her went away pretty quickly and she found herself wishing she could still feel them as she went to sleep.

Her mind kept replaying him telling her that he cared about her... cared too much about her to let her do things that were not good for her – no one had ever cared for her like that and she really wasn't sure what to think about it – on one level it made her heart sing that he might feel that way about her, almost made her feel like a giddy teenager again – but on the other hand she was so independent... had been since she was 10, she was definitely used to doing what she thought was best and not worrying about what anyone else thought - she had a feeling that might not work so well with Jethro.

Down the hall, Mark was not sleeping much better. Every time he rolled over on his back his sore butt came into contact with the bed, reminding him of the afternoons events. Waking up in the morning he went to bounce out of bed like normal only to be given a very acute reminder of how sore his butt still was. It was not sore like last night, he knew he would be able to sit better today, but there was definitely going to be a reminder with him every time he did sit… grumbling to himself he got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Penny had already come into his room and kissed him goodbye – she usually left for work about an hour before his bus got there in the morning - leaving breakfast out for him in the kitchen and today was no different, there were muffins warming in the oven and fruit on the stove.

Leaning against the counter eating, he remembered Penny's words this morning "Please try and behave for Agent Gibbs today. I know he seems mean to you right now, but he really does care and he's trying to help you. It would mean a lot to me if you would just, at least, make an effort to get along with him today."

She didn't say anymore and didn't even try and talk to him about the spanking he got yesterday from Gibbs, for which he was eternally thankful. Experiencing it at his age was bad enough, talking about it with his big sister would have been humiliating!

Sighing as he gathered his stuff for school, he figured he owed it to Penny to at least _try_ to get along with Gibbs today, at least that was what he was telling himself. His efforts to behave and get along were for the sake of Penny only – definitely not out of fear of another spanking! Even he laughed as he tried to convince himself that was true. If he was honest he knew damn well another spanking, especially today when he was still sore, scared the crap out of him…which he figured was probably the point of it in the first place. And Gibbs had been pretty cool about not making him tell Penny _and _he did like his artwork. Maybe if things went ok today then tonight he would show him some of his other artwork – maybe

Back at her office Penny did not get much work done at all. She had things that really needed to be done today and found herself getting more and more agitated because she couldn't focus – couldn't get anything done!

"Damn that man" she said out loud, not realizing her secretary was standing in her doorway.

"Man? What man?" Diane asked

"You have a man? How come you didn't tell me? I'm so happy for you girl, it has been way too long since you had some fun!" Diane said coming further into the office with a huge smile on her face, handing Penny the files she wanted.

"Sorry Diane, I didn't see you there. There's no man… well, there is a man but not _man_ the way that _you _mean it – he's just a.. well, just a friend and right now he is driving me a little crazy!" Penny finished with added aggrevation in her voice.

"UM HUM you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better – but I know that look, and that _man_, whoever he is, is NOT just a friend" Diane said laughing as she left the room.

For some reason the exchange with Diane just irritated Penny even more. She felt like she was on edge - her feelings were all over the place. Happy, sad, scared, excited, mad, all of the above - and if she didn't like whichever emotion she was feeling all she had to do was give it five minutes and another one would take over.

Sitting down with a thump, Penny looked at her desk and all the work she needed to do and frowned knowing she wasn't going to get anything done which just ticked her off even more at Gibbs. "Damn man" she muttered to herself again, this time softer than before.

Sighing at the clock, only 10:30, she figured she might as well go home, still an hour and half before her _conversation_ with Jethro but she really just could not stand to sit at her desk any longer.

Walking out the front door she told Diane she would be back later this afternoon and to send all calls to her voice mail – she would return messages later.

"Yes Ma'am" Diane replied with a smile watching her boss leave "tell your _man friend_ I said he better treat you right or he will have me to deal with!"

"Very funny Diane" Penny said rolling her eyes as she left her office, trying to remember the last time she left in the middle of the morning like this. Unless there was something wrong with Mark she never left like this, no wonder Diane thought something was going on… "oh well, I'm sure I haven't heard the last of this from her" Penny thought, starting her car for home.

Getting home she decided to change clothes. Her suit was uncomfortable and she seriously felt the need for comfort right now so she changed into some nicer sweats and a t-shirt, hanging her suit back up for later.

Deciding she needed to keep herself busy until noon so as not to drive herself crazy, Penny started some laundry and tiddied the house a little. When that was done she turned on the TV for some mindless shows to take her mind off "it".

Flipping the channel she found that TV Land had her favorite, I Love Lucy, on. Satisfied this would take her mind off of everything she got up to get a soda and came back to find Lucy bent over Ricky's knee for something she had done.

"Seriously!" she yelled out loud to no one in particular picking up the remote again. Flipping to the very next channel she found the John Wayne movie "McClintock". "Oh for Heaven's sake" she said frustrated as she turned off the TV. She had seen McClintock before and didn't need to watch it again to remind her of the spanking scene at the end…

"Spanking" she thought to herself again for about the 100th time today. "Why the heck am I even here waiting for this man to spank me. I should leave" she thought "what kind of idiot are you" she chided herself. Standing up to find her shoes to leave she heard the knock on the door. "Well CRAP!" she grumbled under her breath looking at her watch. Noon exactly, no point in wondering who was at the door…

Slowly, as slowly as she thought she could justify, she walked to the door. Her mind was still going crazy. "what do you do? What do you say?" She kept asking herself.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door ready for battle but saw instead the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on smiling at her and all of the craziness in her head just stopped and she smiled back. Backing up a little so he could come in, she smiled back at him.

Noticing that she was in sweats, Gibbs asked her if she had stayed home from work today, as he gave her a short kiss. "Are you sick, honey?" he worried, trying to feel her forehead only to have her smack his hand away.

"No I went, but I was too distracted to stay so I just came home and then I wanted to get comfy so I changed" Penny replied with some agitation showing in her voice, finding it hard not to focus on the box in his hand knowing that was probably the paddle he had promised to make her.

"Distracted huh? Were you thinking about our upcoming talk today?" Gibbs questioned her with one eyebrow raised.

"Really Jethro, do you have to torment me? Of course that's what I was thinking about – that's ALL I have been thinking about SINCE YOU LEFT LAST NIGHT!" Penny replied, not realizing her voice was getting louder as she talked.

"I know your nervous young lady, but you might want to take your tone down a notch – right now really isn't the time you want to start off disrespectful" Gibbs chided her softly and the pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, I promise." He spoke in her ear, his breath hot on her neck "You just have to trust me to know what's best for you"

Swallowing her objections, she nodded yes and started fidgeting – not really knowing what do next.

Smiling again, he handed her the package. Opening the box she found the paddle, just as she expected, but it was beautiful…well, as beautiful as a paddle can be anyways – but he had engraved one side – it said simply "because I care" and she thought she was going to break out in tears right there. She had so many emotions running through her that she was just kind of a raw bundle of nerves right then.

Taking the box from her and setting it on the table, Gibbs raised her face to look at him, speaking with sincerity she could almost feel he said, "I do care Penny, about you and Mark. I feel a connection between us and I think you feel it too, but before we can explore that connection any further I need you to understand something. When I told you I was old fashioned, I didn't just mean my views on raising children. For me, being the man in a relationship means that its my job to take care of you and protect you – even sometimes from yourself. And the way I protect is through guidance, boundaries and rules and when you break those there will always be consequences. That is just how a relationship with me works. I may not be the most sensitive man in the world and I definitely like being in charge but I promise you that I will always do my best to protect you and take care of you. You may not always like how I choose to protect and care for you, but it won't change how I do it. That's why today is so important. I would really like to see where this will go between us but first I need to know if you can accept my leadership, my authority over our relationship."

Changing his tone so that it was slightly more stern and serious, Gibbs continued, "You disobeyed me yesterday and I told you what the consequence of that would be. Right now, the choice is yours. You can tell me to leave and I will. No further questions asked. I will continue to work with Mark for as long as you let me, but we will not pursue any further relationship outside of friendship. While that will definitely make me sad, I won't push you into something you aren't comfortable with. OR you can go and put your nose in that corner over there by the TV, pull your sweat pants down under your butt and wait for me to call you over so that I can give you the spanking I think you earned yesterday. The choice is completely yours honey."

With that Gibbs stepped away from her and gave her a moment to decide. Penny just stood there for looking at him. This man had just spoken to her with more sincerity and concern for her and her needs than any man had ever done in her whole life – she wasn't sure if she could really handle being in a relationship where she wasn't the one in control, but she knew without a doubt she wanted a relationship with him, so for that she would try.

Lowering her eyes, Penny turned and walked over to the corner, let out a breath and pulled her pants down just below her butt. Then she just stood there staring at the wall hoping he didn't make her stand here very long – she really didn't want much time to think about what she had just decided or what was about to happen.

For his part, Gibbs let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he saw her obey him and walk over to the corner. She truly was amazing - Strong, smart, beautiful and willing to let him guide her. He had not wanted anyone this much since Shannon and had not felt his overall need to protect someone this strongly in years. Yes, this was definitely going to be interesting… especially the next hour or so, he thought smiling to himself as he headed towards where she was standing in the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read any further.

Thank you everyone for your encouragement and support! I am so thankful for all of the reviews and alerts you have sent my way

I'm soooooo sorry for the long pause between updates – I got Pneumonia and was out of work for a bit so its taking me a long time to dig my desk back out from under the mess it became! I will try to update again soon though

**CHAPTER 16**

Gibbs didn't make Penny wait in the corner very long. He wanted her to have a moment to collect herself but not enough time to talk herself mentally into a panic.

Walking up behind her, he kissed the side of her neck making her jump just a little. Penny had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him approach her.

"SSSHHHH, relax" he tried to soothe her "don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you – do you trust me?" Gibbs asked in her ear

Penny quietly nodded her head trying to stop the tears from forming. She wasn't even sure why she was about to cry – he hadn't even touched her yet – but her nerves were almost shot and she really didn't know how long her emotions could hold out.

Gibbs took her by the hand and led her over to the couch where he had sat the paddle he made her. She eyed the paddle with apprehension and then looked back at Gibbs. "I'm not sure how to do this Jethro? Do I just bend over the couch or something?" Penny asked, trying to sound more confident than she was.

Gibbs gave her one of his best smiles and she saw the care in his eyes and that helped her relax. She knew right then what he meant when he said he would not 'hurt' her – her rear end yes, but not _her._

"No honey, not like that" Gibbs said, sitting down on the couch. He tugged her sweats down to her ankles and Penny blushed bone deep at the knowledge that he was eye level with her private parts. She was not a virgin by any means but this was different and embarrassing. Although getting intimate with Jethro had been something she had been hoping for this was not exactly what she had in mind!

Gibbs pulled on her hand gently "lay over my lap, I want you to be comfortable with your upper body and legs on the couch, the only part I want you to feel any pain in is that beautiful butt of yours"

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Penny awkwardly crawled onto of his lap and allowed him to position her exactly the way he wanted her. From her position, she could see the paddle laying directly in front of her…almost mocking her – making her close her eyes and bury her head in her arm.

Once he had her situated over his lap Gibbs took just a moment to run his hand over her beautiful bottom, enjoying the view. "You know, you really do have a beautiful ass Penny." He complimented as he lightly massaged her bottom, seeing that she was enjoying the massage and he could physically feel her body relaxing he decided to keep this up for a little bit.

"MMMMM, that feels really nice Jethro" Penny almost purred. After the stress of the morning she was amazed that she could feel her body starting to relax.

Once he felt like Penny had relaxed a little he started talking to her while he continued to rub. "Normally, if you are being punished for something Penny I won't be starting with a massage, but I wanted you to relax some. I know that you've had no experience with spanking so I wanted to help you understand the process as we go. While a discipline spanking is intended to be an unpleasant experience that you fear repeating, I don't want you to fear me – so for this spanking – and this spanking only, I'm going to go at a slower pace, to make sure you understand everything that is happening before it happens, ok"

Penny nodded her head but then heard him say "When you are being punished and I ask a question, I expect verbal answers Penny"

"yes I understand" she replied, still nervous but less scared than she was

"Why are you over my knee for this spanking, Penny?" he asked, starting to use more of his stern voice

"Because I tried to help Mark after you spanked him yesterday." Penny answered.

SWAT "OW" Penny jumped, surprised by the sting of the sharp swat.

"No, that isn't why – if this spanking is going to be effective then I need to make sure you understand why it is you're being spanked, so let's try again shall we?" Gibbs said rubbing the new red handprint he could see even through her adorable light blue panties.

"be-because I tried to sneak him a pillow when you told me not to and then lied about it when you asked me" Penny tried again

Penny braced herself for a swat but let out a breath when one didn't come.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Gibbs responded still rubbing her butt lightly. "It's important that you understand that I will never tolerate lying Penny. If you have done something wrong, lying to me about it will only earn you extra punishment. That is something you need to keep in mind for the future young lady!" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"OH OW, OW CRAP, STOP PLEASE, it hurts!" Penny cried out through clenched teeth, pounding her fists into the couch.

"Those were for the lie, but in the future that type of lie will earn you a whole separate spanking. Now, lets get back to the issue at hand, why did I forbid you to give him a pillow to sit on again?" Gibbs asked

When Penny didn't answer Gibbs raised his hand and landed two hard swats, one to each cheek.

"OW SHIT SHIT SHIT" Penny yelped "that stings really bad Jethro!"

"I know, that's sort of the point honey, and watch your language – that will only earn you extra swats, which you are not going to want once I am done with the ones I already have planned. When I ask a question, I expect an answer. Now why did I forbid it?" Gibbs sternly asked, ready to swat again if she didn't answer.

"So that he had to sit on his sore butt and think about the spanking" Penny answered quickly hoping to avoid another swat.

"Yes, why else?" Gibbs prodded

Penny panicked, she didn't know what answer he was looking for. Trying to search her brain to remember their prior conversation she realized how hard it was to think in her current position.

Annoyed by a second long pause, Gibbs landed two new loud smacks that reverberated through the room.

"OOOOuch!" Penny bit out "you have to give me a minute Jethro – its not exactly easy to think in this position with your ass on fire you know!" Penny realized she ended that a little sassier that she should have when she felt SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"You are in no position to develop an attitude young lady and I believe I already warned you to watch your language!" Gibbs admonished her. He had been keeping the pace of the spanking slow, trying to allow her to assimilate to the position she was in and the spanking that was coming but he felt like it was time to move the process along, for both their sakes.

"Since you don't seem to want to talk, I will" Gibbs said pulling down Penny's panties as he spoke.

"Wait, wait I'm sorry – don't pull them down please, I'll talk – whatever you want" Penny squealed as she felt the cool air rush over her butt despite her best efforts to cover her bottom with her hands and stop him.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, we have plenty more to talk about – I just think it's time I lead the discussion." Gibbs answered while tucking her left arm between her body and his and holding her right arm gently behind her back out of his way.

"SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK" came the first volley of swats by Gibbs. "I believe I made it quite clear to you that we needed to be on the same page for Mark's benefit regarding his discipline, did I not?" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Yes, yes you did Jethro, I'm sorry!" Penny spit out, scrunching up her face trying to stop the tears from coming. This was really starting to burn and she was beginning to worry because she had no idea how long he intended this spanking to last –

"And _SWAT_ did I not tell you _SWAT_ that I would _SWAT_ not tolerate you undermining _SWAT_ my _SWAT_ authority with Mark?" SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Yes you did but, Oh God Jethro that hurts too much! You have to stop and let me up, I changed my mind – I don't want you to spank me anymore" Penny whined as the tears started to flow, trying to scoot herself off of Gibb's lap. This spanking was nothing like what she saw in the pictures. This was not sweet or fun or romantic in the least – this HURT and she knew was an idiot for ever thinking this was something she wanted!

"Sorry honey, it doesn't work that." Gibbs answered her whine – "the only option you had was whether or not you would accept my discipline – once you accepted it the how long and how hard is up to me.. and I hate to break it to you but we are just getting started here."

"NOOOOOO" she whined further "I demand you stop this instant! You said you wouldn't hurt me but you lied – THIS HURTS DAMN IT!" she yelled at Gibbs, trying again to propel herself off his lap but realizing that she was not going anywhere unless he let her go.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "I do not appreciate your tone, language or being called a liar young lady! I told you the only place that I would hurt was your beautiful butt and that is exactly what I am doing. You earned this spanking by defying me – hopefully after I set your sweet butt on fire you won't even think of defying me again for a very long time." And with that Gibbs proceed to pick up the pace of the spanking.

Gibbs fell into a steady rhythm of spanking, working his way all over her butt until it was turning a nice shade of red and the tears were falling freely now from Penny, quickly turning into sobs.

Pausing for a moment to let her catch her breath, Gibbs rubbed her back "Are you going to listen to me from now on when I tell you not to do something Penny?"

Gibbs saw her move her head up and down "Verbal answers Penny, I need verbal answers out of you young lady" Gibbs said swatting her butt two more times.

"YES YES I'll listen." Penny sobbed out through her tears

Gibbs rubbed her back a little more, still speaking sternly to her "I do not make rules just to hear myself talk Penny. The things I ask of you are for your benefit, or in this case, Mark's. He needs us to be together on discipline. By going behind my back you send him a message that he doesn't have to listen to me and I can't help him or you that way. Do you understand me?"

"yes" was all Penny could manage to say as her tears formed a large wet spot on the couch.

Feeling that she had calmed down some, Gibbs removed his hand from her back and picked up the paddle he had made for her. Penny felt him reach for the something but before her brain could register what he had done she felt the cold wood rest against her butt.

"NOOOOO NOOOOOO not the paddle Jethro – PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSEE" she pleaded with him. Gibbs really didn't want to paddle her but he had promised her he would use her new paddle and she needed to know he always kept his promises. He started spanking again, but this time with the paddle. He wasn't swatting as hard as he had been with his hand but he knew she was still feeling plenty of burn as he reignited the sting in her butt and then moved his focus to her upper thighs. The new onslaught of spanks to her tender thighs made Penny cry even harder. She had no idea a spanking could hurt this much! Her butt felt like she was sitting on a hot stove and couldn't get off. It burned so badly she wasn't sure how much more she could stand.

"Ok – we're almost done here honey but I need you to understand that this is what will happen each and every time you disobey me. I promise I will not create rules that are arbitrary or try and control every aspect of your life, but each and every time you go against something I have asked you not to do or put yourself in danger you are going to wind up right back in this position" Gibbs finished speaking, and without waiting for her to acknowledge what he said, tipped her forward some and raised his right knee slightly so that he could finish the spanking on the sensitive skin where butt meets thigh knowing she would feel it every time she sat down today.

The spanking ended with five sharp swats with the paddle to each of Penny's sit spots making her yell out with each swat. Once he was done spanking her he quickly lifted her to sit on his lap, making sure to adjust her so that she sat more with her hip than her bright red butt. Gibbs rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt.

"SSSHHHHHHH, your ok baby – it's all over now – all is forgiven ssshhhhhh, I got you- I'm right here – you can cry all you need to on me and I'll take care of you I promise" Gibbs spoke softly to her, trying to calm her crying.

As her sobs turned into to sniffles, Gibbs softly asked if she was ok.

Without looking up at him Penny nodded her head but added "that hurt so much more than I thought it would Jethro. Promise me you won't ever do that again"

Cuddling her a little tighter Gibbs answered honestly, "I know it hurt sweetheart, it was supposed to, otherwise it really doesn't work well as a punishment. I can't promise you I won't spank you again if you earn one – that's just who I am honey. But I can tell you that whether or not you're spanked again is up to you."

Hearing the last bit Penny raised her head just enough to look at him with wide eyes of hope but before she could say anything Gibbs finished his thought "If you don't want to be spanked then just behave – you have complete control over your behavior and therefore complete control over whether or not you are spanked."

Penny just glared at Gibbs after hearing that but wisely chose to keep the sassy comment she had on her mind to herself and instead buried her head back in his chest, enjoying the feeling of being held so closely by him – even if it did come at the expense of her bottom.

Holding her like this for a few more minutes, Gibbs kissed the top of her head and very softly reminded her that he cared about her. "Even though we haven't known each other for very long I have really started to care about you and I want to take care of you. Every time you sit on that sore butt of yours this afternoon I want it to remind you that there is now someone in your life who intends to take care of you, even if that means a sore bottom for you every now and then." As he spoke he continued rubbing his hand up and down her arm and kissed her head, leaning back into the couch and swaying with her slightly back and forth.

Strangely enough Penny did feel cared for. She really couldn't explain why she felt that and didn't have the strength to dwell on it right now, but she knew that despite how much her butt hurt right now she did feel like Jethro really cared about her and that made her heart soar. Feeling content for the first time in a very very long time Penny relaxed into Gibbs and allowed herself to fall asleep in his lap.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING of a minor and an adult female, some mild language and mild sex, if that bothers you please do not read any further.

Thank you everyone for your encouragement and support! I am so thankful for all of the reviews and alerts you have sent my way

**CHAPTER 17**

Gibbs sat on the couch holding Penny. Watching her sleep for about a half hour he finally decided to move her to her bedroom. He really needed to fix them some lunch and then get back to work but it just felt so good for her to be in his arms this way, especially after he just gave her what he knew was a pretty painful spanking. The fact that she could then trust him enough to fall asleep in his arms made him happy, a kind of happy that he had not felt in a very very long time.

Standing up with her in his arms, he started to walk to the bedroom trying not to wake her. As he laid her down on the bed and started to walk away he felt her tug on his hand.

"Don't go, please"

Leaning down into the bed Gibbs softly spoke, "I'm sorry I woke you, I was trying to let you sleep a little longer while I went and fixed us some lunch." Gibbs smiled at her, stroking a loose strand of hair that ran along her face.

"I'm not hungry Jethro, but would you lay with me?"

He could see the desire in her eyes and he knew if he got in bed with her he wasn't getting back out for a while "Penny honey, it's too soon – I don't want to rush you" but when he leaned in to kiss her Penny wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her.

Deepening the kiss as he went, Gibbs wound his hands into her long hair just like he had been wanting to do since the first day he met her. Pulling back from her, Gibbs ran a finger down the side of her check, "Are you sure? I can still get up and fix us lunch and we can wait for this until you know me a little better, but if you kiss me like that again I won't have the self control to turn back" He finished the sentence with that same crooked smile she loved so much.

"Good" was the only answer Penny gave as she leaned up to kiss him again.

Penny's head was spinning. Her brain kept telling her it was too soon but her body was taking the lead on this one and it definitely did not want to stop! This was so out of character for her but she just couldn't help herself, she needed him – she needed to feel him all around her, feel his touch on her skin.

That kiss ignited them both and the floor found itself covered in quickly discarded clothing as the passion kicked into overdrive and they could not get skin to skin quickly enough. Even the feel of his hands on her still sore butt felt amazing to her.

Gibbs tried to slow things down – enjoy her beautiful body more, but it was like his libido thought he was 17 again. His need to be inside her, claim her as his, was overwhelming and that's just what he did, in a frenzied mess of passion until they were both panting, lying tangled in each others limbs.

Patting her butt, Gibbs smiled at her "So how's your beautiful ass feeling?"

Smirking back at his question, "I had forgotten about the pain until you just felt the need to remind me!" she frowned, playfully smacking the arm that was patting her butt.

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch" he winked at her chuckling. Penny relaxed further into his arms, deciding she really liked the sound of his chuckle.

Smiling back at him, she ran her fingers down his chest, stopping to twirl his chest hair, "do you mean your discipline touch or your sexual touch, cause now that I have experienced both, I find I much prefer the latter of the two"

Laughing this time, Gibbs brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles "I'm sure you do sweaty, maybe one day soon I can show you my expertise at melding the two of those touches together"

"Well now, that sounds interesting" Penny thought to herself – he mind starting to remember all kinds of images she had seen on the internet, making her arousal start to build all over again.

Rolling herself on top of him, feathering kisses on that same place on his chest she was just playing with, she looked up at him with her hair falling down all around them, "You're awfully sure of yourself Special Agent Gibbs. What makes you think I plan on letting you touch me in either of those ways again?"

Flipping her over none to gently so that he was now on top, causing her to wince at the sudden contact of her sore butt with the mattress, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it until it was hard and pebbled, hearing her moan he looked into her eyes as he felt his body start to stir again and whispered, "Let's just say I'm confident in my powers of persuasion"

Trailing kisses all the way down her body Gibbs began to make love to her again, only this time taking his time as he touched and kissed every part of her until they were both completely sated once more.

As she laid there in the crook of his arm while he ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the after glow of the things he had just done to her, she realized that she had no idea sex could be this good.

Rolling her gently off of his arm and moving to the side of the bed to sit up, Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he looked back at her lying there looking so beautiful to him, and then sighing as he looked at his watch, "I don't know about you but I have worked up quite an appetite. How about I go and fix us a couple of sandwiches and then as much as I hate it, I really do have to go back to work for a bit before I pick up Mark from school."

"Oh my God, Mark!" Penny sat up quickly. "I didn't even think about Mark and how this might affect him." She gestured between herself and Gibbs emphatically realizing she had not even considered Mark's feelings.

Looking confused Gibbs asked "What does Mark have to do with this?" he added his own gesture between the two of them half mocking her sudden panic.

"He seems to just be starting to warm up to you a little bit and this will mess that up!" Penny sounded panicked

"Why?"

"Because Mark never likes anyone I date, even when he was little he didn't like it when I would bring boyfriends around, but since he has started living with me it's gotten worse. He reacts so badly to my dating that I just… stopped." Penny said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you stopped dating because Mark would throw a tantrum when you brought a guy home?" Gibbs replied as he began finding his clothes from the different areas of the bedroom floor.

Penny could tell by the tone of his voice in that statement that he didn't approve of her decision and she felt like she should defend herself further "It's just he had already been through so much Jethro, I didn't want to make things more traumatic for him."

Shaking his head as he buckled his belt Gibbs sat back down on the edge of the bed and gently picked up Penny's hand "I know you did what you thought was best for Mark baby but continuing to give in to him every time he doesn't like something is not what's best for him."

"But Jethro you don't understand…" Penny tried to explain again but Gibbs cut her off

"No honey, I understand, I do, but I'm not going to let him dictate what does or does not happen between us. He's a kid – a smart, funny, great kid, but he's still a kid and we are the adults. Although I don't think he needs to know what _specifically_ happened here this afternoon I'm not going to pretend like I don't have feelings for you around him. He is just going to have to adjust to the idea that we're dating."

Gibbs smiled as Penny blushed deeply at his reference to what had happened this afternoon between then and then reached around to smack her on the butt before walking out of the room, "Get dressed, we can talk more while we eat"

"OW" she whined after him rubbing at the place where his hand had just landed and then smiling to herself. Getting up to find her clothes, she looked at the time and decided that today was going to be a wash work wise so she might as well just stay home the rest of the day. She had a few odds and ends she could do for work from her home office so at least she would feel somewhat productive. She dreaded the call to her secretary though, knowing there would be more pressure for information about the "friend" she had already mentioned. Smiling even bigger, she said out loud "well I guess now we are officially more than friends"

Getting dressed she was replaying the conversation they had just had in her mind – her heart seemed to beat faster at the thought that he said he had feelings for her and that he wanted to date her. Penny had been a little worried this was just going to be about sex for him but then again, he did offer to wait – it was actually her that had instigated him getting into bed with her. That thought made her blush again. Although she knew she was considered pretty aggressive when she represented her clients, Penny was anything but aggressive when it came to her sex life. Jethro seemed to bring out a side of her that she was very unfamiliar with – and that thought was both exciting and scary. Penny was very used to being in control and with Jethro she felt very out of control…

"Lunch is ready" she heard him call from the kitchen. Pulling her hair into a quick ponytail she headed to see what he had made for lunch, surprised at how hungry she was all of a sudden. Gibbs was sitting at the breakfast bar munching a turkey sandwich. He had made her a similar sandwich and it was sitting on the other side of the island so they were across from each other.

"Thanks Jethro, this looks great – turns out I'm starving" she chuckled as she poured herself and him a soda.

"So I see you decided to put the sweats back on – are you not going back into the office?"

"Since it's already so late I'm just going to work from home for a bit. Besides my chair in my home office is much softer than the one at my desk at work" Penny frowned at herself, not intending to make that admission about the chairs to him.

"MMHHMMM" Gibbs said with a mouth full of turkey sandwich. Swallowing he added, "Just so you know, the same 'no pillow' rule applies to your spanked butt too" pinning her with his best Gibbs stare.

"I completely understand Jethro, after all, you made your opinion on that subject quite clear to me already" she stated sarcastically.

Not missing the sarcasm, Gibbs smiled "Good, then you will understand why I exchanged your cushy office chair for one of the kitchen chairs."

Penny's mouth dropped open as she realized for the first time that one of the table chairs was missing. Turning her glare to him she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Gibbs stern gaze "and I fully expect that chair to be in the same spot when I get back tonight with Mark and you better have accomplished some work and not just decided against it so you didn't have to sit in the chair or you and I will be having another discussion before you go to bed tonight – do I make myself clear?"

"I'm not sure Jethro, we have had several _discussions_ today and at least two of them I would not mind repeating before bed" Penny smiled in a way that she hoped conveyed her intent to Gibbs as she came around the breakfast bar and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her neck and then her ear and just as she was starting to feel that familiar sensation in her lower body she heard him murmur in her ear "if you move that chair or skip out on doing your work the discussion we have will be with your new paddle only" and then continued kissing down her shoulder.

When the words he whispered in her ear registered in her brain she jumped back off of his lap scowling at him "You sure know how to ruin a mood Mr."

Smiling with his eyebrows raised as he watched her move back around to her sandwich he couldn't help but love how red she got when he mentioned spanking her or sex.

"I can't believe you threatened me like that while you were kissing my neck. That was not very nice Special Agent Gibbs" she pouted.

"I wasn't threatening you at all honey – just making sure you knew what I expected and what you could expect if you didn't listen to me."

"You know, you can be a real pain in the butt sometimes Jethro"

Laughing Gibbs continued eating his sandwich "yeah, I've been told that a time or two"

Finishing their lunch in a more comfortable silence, Penny was starting to worry about how fast things had happened between them today. All of this was so unlike her but she just seemed to loose her head when he was around.

"Um Jethro, just so you know… what happened today – um- I um I'm not usually like that – I mean, Jeez this is embarrassing…" Penny looked down collecting her strength then looked back up at Gibbs "I don't sleep with men I have only met – not ever - and I just didn't want you to think that I did this kind of thing all the time – that I was like that"

Now it was his turn to walk around the breakfast bar to her and wrap his arms around her neck "I know"

"You do?"

"I told you, I'm a good reader of people. That's why I offered to wait, but once you kissed me again I lost all control of my senses…oh the things you do to me woman" he said sexily as he kissed her lips, his tongue invading her mouth again. Her legs started to feel like jelly all over again – she had never met anyone who could do this to her just from a kiss…

"We have to stop baby or I won't make it back to work or to pick up Mark" he said in almost a groan causing her to smile – she loved that she seemed to have the same affect on him that he was having on her.

As he pulled away from the kiss and her brain started to function again she registered his mention of Mark and that set her to worrying again "Maybe we should just keep this a secret until Mark likes you better."

"No Penny, I am not going to lie or pretend just to appease Mark. He will learn to accept this or at least be respectful of it and that's all there is to it. This is not up for debate"

His tone told her that he did not want an argument but she was still worried – before when Mark disliked a date it generally didn't bother her much to walk away from him but with Gibbs it was different – she definitely did not want to have to choose between him and Mark!

"Please Jethro, can't we just keep this to ourselves for a little bit longer – Mark will come around to you and then he'll be happy about us dating without having to deal with the fight in between" she pleaded

Crossing the kitchen back to her side in a couple of steps Gibbs spun Penny sideways and landed four sharp swats to her backside, catching Penny off guard. "OW god damnit what was that for!" she yelled at him trying to turn out of his grasp

"That was for continuing to argue with me" and then spinning her sideways again he landed four more swats "and that was for yelling at me and language. Now are you done or do I need to take you back over my knee before I leave?"

They just stared at each other for a moment before Penny let out a breath, releasing the anger as quickly as it had risen and looked down "no, I'm sorry – I just can't help the way I worry sometimes"

"I know" was all he said as he let go of her arm and drew her into a hug.

"It'll be alright- you just have to have a little faith in Mark and in me. I'll take care of it I promise" he said inhaling the scent of her hair as they hugged. He couldn't believe how good she smelled to him. Even the smell of her hair was turning him on! He knew he needed to go or he wasn't going to leave.

"Walk me to the door" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him. At the door he kissed her again "I'll be back with Mark later for dinner." He winked at her and turned to leave. Turning back around he raised his eyebrows at her "Oh and remember what I said about that chair and getting your work done young lady!" and with that he got in his car and headed back to the Navy Yard.

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Mark or that part of the story but I wanted to get this with Penny moving but the next chapter will focus more on Mark again.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. This story will contain spanking so if you do not like that then please do not read.

Thank you to everyone who has patiently stayed with me as this story has developed and for all of the wonderful feed back and help you have given me! You have no idea how much I appreciate all of you

**CHAPTER 18 **

It was raining when Gibbs left the Navy Yard to collect Mark from school so painting was going to be out for the afternoon. He doubted Mark would be disappointed, "kid will probably think he is off the hook for the day" Gibbs chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but smile, he really was in a good mood – not something he was used to but he just could not help himself. Things had definitely gone so much better than he could have hoped with Penny this afternoon that he had found himself having a hard time keeping his smile to himself at work…

Pulling up in front of the school just before the bell rang Gibbs waited for Mark to come out to his car just as he had done the other days – sitting there he couldn't help but remember the wonderful afternoon he had with Penny. The way she trusted him to spank her and then make love to her, he was getting hard just thinking about it again. He had never fallen so hard for someone so fast…well except the first time he fell in love – but he didn't want to dwell on that, didn't want to compare the two. He would always love Shannon but enough time had passed that he believed he could actually honestly love someone else again. "Love" he said to himself shaking his head, "get a grip Gibbs it's a little early to start muttering about love – your not some love struck teenager for god's sake!" At least that is what his brain was saying while it tried to drowned out the love that was starting to take over his heart.

A knock at the window shook him out of his thoughts. Mark was standing at the door in the misting rain looking none too happy. Gibbs just gave him that one eyebrow up smile he had and unlocked the door. Getting in Mark shook the rain off of himself, getting it all over the car and Gibbs in the process

"HEY! Gibbs yelled, "watch what your doing – the car and I don't need a bath"

"Then you shouldn't have left me standing in the daaa … darn rain for so long" Mark replied quickly fiddling with his seat belt hoping he didn't catch the almost cuss word slip – he had decided last night he was going to try and behave today and maybe make it a whole day without feeling Gibbs hand on his butt…

"I'm sure you'll survive buddy" Gibbs smirked pulling the car out of the parking lot. The look he gave Mark with the smirk told Mark that Gibbs had heard his slip up and he needed to watch himself. It had only been a few days but he was already starting to learn Gibbs' 'looks' and which ones he could maybe push a little further and which ones he needed to stay the HELL away from.

"So are just taking me home since its raining?" Mark asked, desperately hoping the answer was yes and he could just sit in his room and play video games all afternoon.

"Why would you think that?"

"UMMM Cause its raining outside!" Mark said in a tone as close to sarcastic as he thought he could safely get.

"Just cause we can't paint doesn't mean you don't have to work… I have stuff at my house you get to help me on" Gibbs replied watching Mark's reaction waiting to see if he would blow up at the news.

Gibbs saw Mark's mouth open and could have swore the attitude was coming when Mark abruptly shut his mouth, looked out the window and just answered "fine, whatever". While the answer was less than respectful it was definitely an improvement so he would let it go for now. He was really hoping to spend some time with the kids this afternoon doing something they could both enjoy rather than reprimanding him the whole time.

Gibbs had fixed them an afternoon snack of grilled cheese sandwiches and they sat and ate in relatively comfortable silence. Breaking the silence Mark asked "so what stuff you got for me to do around here?"

"What stuff do you _have_ for me to do around here would be the correct way to phrase that son" Gibbs replied which earned him a glare and eye roll from Mark.

"Well, I thought we could work on my boat. I need some sanding done and I thought you might like getting to work with your hands on something that didn't include painting"

"You have a boat?" Mark asked suddenly animated for the first time since Gibbs had picked him up "Where is it? Can we take it out?"

Gibbs smiled at the questions, liking the excitement he saw in Mark's eyes "it's in my basement and no it's not quite ready for water yet but a friend of mine has a boat that I'm sure we could take out sometime if you'd like to."

"Oh yeah, that would be so awesome! I love the water but I never get to go much cause Penny won't let me go alone and she's always working... so, yeah that would be great" Mark replied realizing after the fact how excited he sounded and then trying to compensate with "I mean, sure whatever, we can do that if you want to"

Gibbs just laughed under his breath as he cleared the table, "I'll see what I can do to arrange it buddy, maybe the three of us can all go on a Saturday when the weather is nice"

"Good luck talking Penny into that, she usually works on Saturdays but your welcome to try"

"Oh, I think I can persuade her" Gibbs smirked to himself while his back was to Mark.

"Alright lets head downstairs and I'll show you my boat"

"Holy Crap Gibbs, there is a freaking boat in your basement, you have a real freaking boat in your basement!" Mark exclaimed when he saw the large wooden frame taking up most of the space.

"I told you I did" was Gibbs' only reply as he went to the work bench and grabbed the sanding paper.

Walking over to Mark he spent a few minutes explaining, and then showing him, how to sand the boat then walked over to the other side to continue the work he had been doing last night, looking up every now and then to see how Mark was doing.

About a half hour passed before either of them said anything until Gibbs walked around the boat to check on Mark's work "That looks great buddy – not everyone picks up on it that fast, you really have a knack for this".

Mark beamed at the compliment – he didn't mean to he just couldn't help himself and Gibbs noticed

Walking back to the other side, Gibbs decided to try some conversation again "So how long have you liked to draw Mark?"

"pretty much as far back as I can remember. I used to draw on anything I could get my hands on, paper – walls – books I didn't care just so I could keep drawing" he shrugged

"Based on your recent spray painting incident it seems you have not outgrown the need to draw on everything" Gibbs chuckled "but maybe we can teach you to stick to just paper and canvas ok?"

Mark laughed "yeah I get it – only paper and canvas from now on – besides apparently drawing on other stuff means I have to spend all of my afternoons with this hard-ass special agent" and then he realized what he said "Oh crap, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cuss it just sorta slipped out – I'm trying, but it's hard to teach and old dog new tricks, that's something you should understand right?" Mark tried to smile hoping Gibbs wouldn't be mad.

"Old Dog huh?" Gibbs laughed out loud and then came around the boat tucking the kid into a playful headlock wrestling with him for a moment. Letting Mark go Gibbs tried to stop laughing and pinned him with his glare hoping to look stern but knowing he wasn't even coming close and pointing his finger at Mark said, "alright, I will let that one go but be mindful of your mouth kid – it's what keeps getting you and your butt in trouble".

"Watching my mouth – got it!" Mark laughed back. He realized that it felt good to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time, not really laughed. "Maybe Gibbs wasn't going to be so bad after all" he thought to himself.

They continued to work on the boat and talk for the next hour or so. Mark had told Gibbs about his love to draw and how it was the only time he at peace and really felt happy. Looking at the woodworking tool in his hands Gibbs knew exactly how the kid felt. Gibbs even promised to teach Mark how to make his own wooden picture frames for his art work – something Mark was very excited to learn.

They talked about sports and favorite teams. They even talked about Penny a little, Gibbs trying to use the time to not only find out a little more about Penny but also try and get Mark thinking more about the way he treated Penny and what was acceptable and not acceptable.

The afternoon was going really well until Gibbs started to ask Mark about his grades. Mark really didn't want to talk about his grades. It was an extremely sore subject between him and Penny and he doubted Gibbs would be any happier with them than she was. Mark just kept sanding pretending to ignore Gibbs' question about the history test he had yesterday, hoping Gibbs would just change the subject.

"Mark, did you hear me? How did you do on your history test yesterday?" Gibbs repeated the question, slower this time and with more meaning.

"Um.. ok I guess, it was just one stupid test it doesn't really matter much anyway. So what are you gonna name this boat when it's done?" Mark asked trying to change the subject.

Gibbs immediately realized what Mark was doing and put down his tool and stood to his full height looking over the boat at the kid. "Don't even try and change the subject. Now I asked you a question and I expect an honest answer, do you understand me? We have talked about lying and the penalties that go with it."

"Oh come on Gibbs, we've been havin' fun today – why we gotta talk about grades anyway?" Mark replied hating the almost whine his voice took on trying desperately not to talk about the test.

Walking over to the other side Gibbs took the sandpaper away from Mark and pointing to the stairs said "Go upstairs and bring me the test Mark."

"You know it's really none of your business how I did on my test or any of my grades for that matter!" Mark yelled angrily.

Before Mark even realized what happened Gibbs had him bent under his arm holding him at the waist and was smacking his butt, hard. Five swats later Gibbs stood him back up "Now do you want to do what I asked or do you want to argue with me some more?"

"Fine!" Mark stomped up the stairs to the living room where his backpack was. Pulling the test from his backpack Mark briefly considering just hightailing it out the door but he knew in his gut Gibbs would just find him and it would be so much worse…and looking at the test in his hand he knew it was already plenty bad.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration Gibbs waited for Mark to come back knowing full well that the test was not going to make him happy or Mark wouldn't have been so difficult about telling him the grade. The afternoon really had been going so great that he hated to punish the kid but his grades were important and bad grades would not be tolerated and it appeared that Mark needed to learn that lesson too.

Mark came stomping back down the stairs until he was stopped dead in his tracks by Gibb's glare. Swallowing hard and willing himself to not stomp, Mark walked down the final few stairs normally but didn't loose the attitude he was sporting.

Handing him the test Mark refused to meet Gibb's stare and instead chose to back up away from him, careful not to turn his back on Gibbs, not wanting to give him access to his butt.

Gibbs looked down at the large red "F" at the top of the paper. Out of twenty five questions Mark only got two right. "There is no way the kid studied for this test!" Gibbs thought to himself angrily.

"Would you care to explain this?" Gibbs asked in a voice just below seething

Mark looked up at Gibbs with anger flashing in his own eyes, "If I wanted to explain it I would have told you what it was the FIRST time you asked me!" Mark yelled, making sure he put as much sarcasm in his words as possible.

Gibbs was by his side in a flash, turned him sideways and swatted him really hard three times then growled "Find a corner NOW!"

Mark started to make a retort but the sting in his tail kept his mouth shut as he headed for the nearest corner trying very hard not to cuss.

Gibbs had sent him to the corner to give them both a chance to cool down before they went any further. He was disappointed in Mark's grade but he was more disappointed in how fast the fun loving Mark from the afternoon had turned right back into the rebellious angry Mark as soon as Gibbs pushed a button he didn't like. This was definitely an issue they were going to have to work on but first things first, he needed to deal with his grades.

Gibbs came to stand behind Mark, leaning on his boat watching the boy stand in the corner "alright Mark I have some questions" Gibbs said with anger still in his voice.

Mark started to turn around only to feel a sharp sting on his backside "I did not tell you to turn around young man! You are perfectly capable of answering my questions with your nose still in that corner"

Mark continued to face the corner but didn't say anything loud enough for Gibbs to hear until Gibbs asked "In overall class grades Mark how many A's and B's do you have?"

Rolling his eyes at Gibbs and secretly thankful Gibbs couldn't see him do so he reluctantly answered "None"

Taking a deep breath Gibbs asked "How many C's?"

"two" was the only reply Mark gave

"How many D's"

"three" Mark said sullenly

"and are you failing any classes Mark?" Gibbs asked knowing now the answer to that questions.

"One… history" as Mark's more subdued answer.

"I see. In what world do you think this is acceptable?" Gibbs wasn't backing down on this – his education was too important. Gibbs really couldn't believe that Penny had let his grades get that bad- this was something he was going to need to talk to her about but right now he needed to deal with Mark.

"I'm sure it's not acceptable to _you_" Mark spat out "But Penny didn't ask you to help me with my grades – this has nothing to do with the spray painting so its really none of your business!" Mark said turning around out of the corner when he felt two more harsh swats.

"You keep your nose in that corner until I tell you to come out young man!" Gibbs almost yelled starting to loose his temper with Mark's defiance.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "And for the record – I _offered_ to help you start taking responsibility for your actions and while fixing the damage you did with the spray paint is part of that it does not exclude me from being involved in other aspects of your life" Gibbs replied in a calmer voice.

"Well isn't that just _fucking fabulous!"_ Mark whispered under his breath – or so he thought – until Gibbs was right behind him. "You just succeeded in earning yourself an even more unpleasant lesson young man" Gibbs growled in his ear as he grabbed Mark by the arm and hauled him upstairs.

Pulling him to the kitchen Mark realized immediately what was about to happen and started to try and pull out of Gibb's grip. "I'm sorry Gibbs, I'm sorry I said that" Mark started to plead, his attitude starting to lessen. He really wanted to still be pissed but knowing he was about to taste soap again made his desire to get out of the punishment override any current anger he was feeling.

Sorry to end there but the chapter was getting to long…I will write more over the weekend though

Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS , its characters or storylines. This story will contain spanking - if that bothers you please don't read.

Thank you again everyone for all of your support and great reviews. Thanks Sierra Rose for continuing to encourage me to keep writing :)

Also, I changed my pen name because I am hoping to be published on another site and I wanted to keep all of my stuff under the same name so its easy for people to find - sorry for any confusion it may cause :(

Thanks everyone!

**CHAPTER 19**

Mark was trying desperately to pull his arm out of Gibbs' grasp but he knew it was pointless. He wasn't going anywhere until Gibbs decided to let him go. Figuring his best defense was to just keep apologizing, despite the blow it gave his ego, that's what he did.

"I really am sorry Gibbs. You gotta believe me…ppllleeeasse. It just slipped out cause I was so mad. It won't happen again I promise"

Mark wasn't even sure if Gibbs was listening to him as he pulled him up the stairs and into the kitchen. He was expecting to be sent to the corner again but instead Gibbs pulled out a kitchen chair and ordered him to sit.

Happy to finally be released from Gibbs' grip Mark sat without hesitation, looking down at his shoes trying to stop the tears he could feel forming. He knew Gibbs was pissed at him and that really bothered him…and it bothered him that it bothered him what Gibbs thought about him…he couldn't figure out why he cared what this man thought but he really didn't have time to dwell on it right now – there were more pressing issues, like his impending doom to think about.

Looking up finally he saw Gibbs leaning against the kitchen counter staring at him with his arms crossed. He couldn't tell if Gibbs was trying to calm himself down or just taking the time to decide where to hide his body when he killed him – either way he figured it wasn't good…

Gibbs was trying to calm his temper. Taking deep breaths Gibbs finished counting to fifty before he spoke. For the first time since they had started their afternoons together, he knew he saw actual remorse in Mark. Sure, the remorse was probably stemming from the fact that the kid knew he was about to taste soap again, but it was remorse at least and up until now Mark had not been sorry for anything he had done – at least not before Gibbs set his butt on fire. He really felt like today they had started to make some headway and he didn't want to go backwards but he couldn't let Mark's show of temper – much less his grades – go unpunished.

Running his hands over his face and then taking a deep breath Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "Look at me Mark" Gibbs ordered – not loudly but firmly enough for Mark to know he meant business.

Looking up at Gibbs, Mark was somewhat relieved not to see any soap anywhere around him but knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet. "Why are you in trouble Mark?" Gibbs asked.

Mark just stared at him for a second. He really hated the "you have to explain what you did wrong game" Gibbs seemed to always be fond of but was smart enough to know that now was probably not the time to point that out. Looking back down, he mumbled "because I cussed at you again".

"I believe I told you to look AT ME young man and I expect you to continue to look at me if you wish to continue this conversation sitting at the table – if you wish to look somewhere else than you are welcome to go back to the corner and we can finish this talk with you staring at the wall" Mark's head shot up with that statement. He definitely did not want to have to go and stand in the corner again. That was almost worse than a spanking…_almost._

"Why else are you up here in trouble Mark?"

"Because I got an F in History" Mark quietly replied keeping eye contact with Gibbs despite how badly he wanted to look away. Sitting there with Gibbs glaring at him made Mark start to wonder if perhaps the corner would be a better idea! At least there he didn't feel the intensity of Gibbs glare – but his brain quickly reminded him that his backside was in easier reach of Gibbs' hand if he was in the corner, so sitting in the chair was definitely better!

"Yes Mark, both of those are part of why you're in trouble but they are not the main reason – it's your temper son. Your temper flies out of control and it causes you to say and do things that get you in trouble. You slipped twice already today and cussed but neither of those times resulted in punishment because they weren't done in anger, they were an accident and I realize that cussing is a habit for you so breaking it will take time. Honest slip ups are something I dislike but understand...what happened in the basement a moment ago though – that was not an honest slip – that was your temper getting out of control. I get what it's like to have a temper Mark but I also understand the damage that temper can cause if you don't learn how to control it. Prisons are full of men who had a lot of potential but they allowed their temper to rule their judgment. Right now, the worst thing an uncontrolled temper will earn you is a whippin' but as you become a man the consequences change – they become a lot worse than a sore backside."

"I understand what you're saying Gibbs but I don't think my temper is that bad – you just seem to know how to push my buttons and make me mad" Mark said trying to make Gibbs understand that it wasn't his fault he acted like that. "I mean, if you had just left the whole grades thing alone none of this would have happened! My temper isn't bad unless someone provokes me." Mark defended himself – feeling himself getting agitated but trying not to sound sarcastic…which was not an easy task for him.

Shaking his head Gibbs could see Mark wasn't getting it yet. He decided to try a different approach. "So when you threw that video game at your sister that was her fault that your temper got the best of you? Or when you through the paint at me? Or made your sister cry or cussed at me over and over again – those are all our fault, not yours at all?" Gibbs said it as a question but Mark could hear in his tone he didn't mean it as a question… "All those instances of your temper, those have only been over the course of a week Mark – I'm sure if I talked to Penny we could come up with many more examples."

Lowering his head again Mark was beginning to see what Gibbs was talking about. He was letting his anger control him and he knew it, he just didn't know how to stop it.

Coming to stand in front of him, Gibbs crouched down so that he and Mark were eye level and tipped up the kids chin so he could look in Mark's eyes. "You get what I'm saying don't you Mark?"

"I do" was all he said but Gibbs could hear the emotion behind it

"I know there's a lot of anger inside of you kid and I understand anger and how it fuels your temper – one day I'll explain to you why I understand but for right now you will just have to trust me on this – but I also know that you have love and passion and art and fun inside you dying to come out if you will just let them. If you'll let me, I can help you learn to control that temper – it's not easy but together we can do it and then everyone can finally see the great kid that I know is hiding inside there. What do you say?"

Mark just looked down again for a minute, then looking back up, Gibbs could see a small smile start on the left side of Mark's mouth "Don't suppose there is any chance this help could come with a 'no spanking' clause is there?" Mark lightheartedly asked making Gibbs chuckle and release a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Standing and ruffling the kids hair he shook his head "Sorry kid, I have found that sometimes the best way to get a point across to you seems to be to smack it into your backside so that's a tool I'm gonna have to keep available for right now – but who knows, maybe you'll get to be so well behaved I never have cause to tan your backside again" At the smirk Gibbs gave Mark with that comment they both broke into laughter knowing the chances of that were extremely slim!

The laughter lightened the tension in the room for a moment until Gibbs pulled his kitchen chair away from the table and into the middle of the floor. Sitting down in the chair he crooked his finger at Mark and pointed to the floor in front of him. Every instinct in the kids body wanted to bolt and his feet suddenly felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each but he slowly forced himself to move and stand in front of Gibbs.

For his part, Gibbs tried not to let on how relieved he felt that Mark voluntarily complied. He really felt like they might have had at least a small breakthrough today but with this kid it seemed to always be one step forward two steps back… he was extremely proud thought that Mark seemed to be accepting the fact that he was going to be punished without a fight.

"I know that I promised you would taste soap for cussing but I think after our talk this afternoon it's fair to start with a clean slate so I'm going to let this spanking take care of everything – the temper, the cussing, the disrespect and the F on your history test, BUT from now on I want to see all of your homework assignments before you go to bed and I want to see all grades on homework and tests. You will start to study and apply yourself on your own and your grades will come up or I will continue to apply my hand to your butt and you can do your studying standing up- that choice is yours but either way your grades will be A's and B's by the end of the year, do I make myself clear young man?"

"Very clear" Mark said shaking his head to signify he understood.

"alright then, lets get this behind us and we can go back downstairs and work on the boat some more before I have to take you home" Gibbs said sadly as he undid the button and zipper on the kids jeans. He waited until he had him over his knee to pull the jeans down and he left the boxers this time.

Figuring they had already talked enough Gibbs started spanking without any preamble or further explanation. He spanked hard over and over rotating from left to right and then down to just below this butt to make sure he landed several hard rapid fire spanks on his sit spots. Overall this would not be as hard a spanking as he had given the kid before but he wanted to make sure he felt the sting at least through dinner later. The spanking was quick but painful and Mark was crying by the time Gibbs lifted him back up off his lap. He allowed Mark to pull up his jeans, hearing his intake of breath as the rough material made its way over the kid's sore butt and then folded him into a hug making sure he knew they would start fresh now.

Pulling out of the hug enough so he could look down at Mark Gibbs wiped away one of Mark's tears and then smiled at the kid – I know you may not understand right now but I really do care about you and I'm not going anywhere. I know how bad loosing people you love can hurt but we'll work through this together and I intend to watch you grow up to be a man you can be proud of." And with that he hugged Mark tightly one more time. Then abruptly letting him go, he chuckled "alright enough with the mushy, what do ya say we go sand some stuff and talk about football?"

Mark laughed wiping the last of his tears away with the back of one hand as he followed Gibbs back downstairs desperately trying to rub some of the sting out of his butt with his other hand and hoping that maybe Gibbs was right and one day he could make it through a whole day without loosing his temper…


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: See prior chapters for disclaimers…still do not own NCIS or any of its characters

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to all of you who have checked up on me and encouraged me to update this story. I am so sorry it has been such a long time since my last update but I was without a home laptop for quite a while and life has been so busy that there was just no time…but I have a new computer and things are settling down (at least for a bit… lol) but it feels great to get to write again…hope you guys enjoy it – I feel a little rusty so it may take a bit for me to get back into the swing of things Again, thank you all for all of your continued support! You guys are amazing!

My New Year's Resolution is to start writing again so hopefully you guys will like what I write

**CHAPTER 20**

The rest of the afternoon in the basement working on Gibbs' boat actually went pretty well. Mark was happy that Gibbs didn't bring up his grades again and they just worked in comfortable silence for most of the afternoon. Mark was also grateful that the sanding could be done standing up so his poor backside got a chance to stop stinging. As the sting started to wear off he was careful to watch anything he did say so as not to earn any new swats that would just reheat the sting. Around five Gibbs had them start cleaning up so they could head back to his house knowing Penny would have dinner ready about six. Gibbs was having a very hard time keeping his mind off Penny and wondering how the rest of her afternoon went. Every time he spied Mark unconsciously rub his backside his mind would wander back to Penny…and the condition of her backside

Pulling into the driveway of Penny and Mark's house Gibbs killed the engine but caught Mark's arm before he got out of the car. "Tonight after dinner the three of us are going to sit down and talk about your grades and your new study routines. I'm telling you now so that you have a little bit of time get any attitude that might be wanting to rear its head back into check. I know I didn't spank you as hard today as I have in the past but trust me, you do not want that attitude of yours causing us to revisit the conversation, ok?"

"OK" was Mark's only reply as he got out of the car without making any further eye contact with Gibbs. He was definitely not happy about the idea of having this conversation again today but his butt still stung enough to cause him to keep the comments on the tip of his tongue to himself. As annoyed as he was, he knew Gibbs was right that he would need a little time to get his attitude in check before they all talked or he would probably say something stupid to Penny the second she started to lecture him about his grades and his short time with Gibbs had already taught him that would probably NOT go over well with Agent Pain in the Ass. Walking into the house Mark groaned to himself when he suddenly realized how accurate that stupid nickname he had given Gibbs when he first met him turned out to be!

As Mark walked through the front door he could smell the pot roast Penny was cooking and suddenly realized how hungry he was. Turning the corner into the kitchen Mark saw Penny singing to herself as she iced the cake she had apparently made for desert. "Wow Sis, roast and a cake? What's the occasion?"

Startled by Mark's voice, Penny jumped dropping the butter knife she was using to frost the cake. "hey there sweaty" Penny smiled at Mark as she retrieved the knife and tossed it in the sink before getting a new one out of the drawer. "I didn't hear you come in, is, um, Jethro with you?" she questioned trying to act casual.

"I'm right here" Gibbs answered walking up behind Mark and putting his hands on his shoulders. Looking from Gibbs to Mark and back again she took in the relaxed attitude and whispered a silent thank you that they both seemed fine so she could only assume that Gibbs had not yet told Mark about them starting to date. Penny was so nervous about telling Mark that she had kept herself busy with work until she was tired of working sprawled out on her stomach on her home office floor and had moved to cooking/baking just to keep herself busy with an activity that did not require sitting down. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, go wash up please Mark" she asked as she walked across the kitchen to give him a quick hug. "So how did it go with Jethro today?" she whispered in his ear during the hug. A low groan was all she got in reply but Mark had a little smile so she figured it must not have been too bad.

As she watched him head down the hallway to the bathroom she felt Gibbs come up behind her and kiss her neck. Turning into his arms she let him kiss her in a way that made her forget herself and everything else that was going on. Looking up at his smile she started to ask how his day went when he reached down and none to gently squeezed her butt reminding her of just how sore her bottom still was from their earlier "conversation". Frowning at him for breaking the romantic spell that kiss left her under, Penny narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to the cake and finished spreading the icing on her chocolate cake.

"Still sore?" Gibbs asked as he dipped his finger into the icing. "Really Jethro must we talk about _that? _Mark might come back in and hear." "Fair enough honey, we can wait til later to discuss it…how was the rest of your afternoon? Did you get a lot of work done?"

Penny didn't look up from her icing as she chewed her bottom lip, slightly concerned all of a sudden that he may not approve of the way she found to get around his "no cushion on the chair" rule. "Ummm, yes actually, I did get a decent amount done before I started dinner" she replied trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Recognizing instantly that there was something about this that she didn't want to tell him he started to ask her about her office chair but before he could Mark came back in the room. "Want me to set the table sis?" Mark asked as he passed by the two of them looking at them a little oddly. He wasn't sure what they had been talking about but Penny had a funny look on her face – like she was blushing at something…

Clearing her throat, Penny smiled at Mark "Sure honey, thank you!" Looking back at Gibbs she whispered that this was the first time Mark had ever _offered_ to set the table! Gibbs just smiled and winked at her.

Sitting down for dinner Gibbs had to suppress a chuckle as both Mark and Penny winced silently when their butts hit the chair, so caught up in their own stinging bottoms that neither noticed the other wince too. Dinner was delicious and the conversation was light – none of them bringing up any of the events of the day yet. When they were done Mark went to do his homework while Penny and Gibbs cleaned up the kitchen.

Finally alone with her, Gibbs asked her point blank, "Did you follow my directions and use your office chair without a cushion young lady?" Penny, with her hands in the soapy water was quick to correct him, but didn't actually look up at him when she spoke, "technically Jethro, all you said was that I could not put a cushion on my office chair – you did not specifically dictate that I had to use that chair when I did my office work this afternoon." Raising one eyebrow at her pinning her with a glare, "I see, and what chair did you _technically_ use to do your work today?"

"Well, I didn't use a chair…I simply laid a comfy blanket on the floor and rested on my stomach as I worked on my laptop. Which I would like to point out DID NOT break your rules." The last part was punctuated by Penny's soapy hands hitting her hips as her chin jutted out. "I see" Gibbs responded without breaking his eye contact. "You're right – I did not specifically forbid you to work that way but I think we both know that my intention was for you to spend some of the afternoon thinking about why you were spanked today by working on a sore bottom and you are trying to play me like you would one of your opponents in court. Am I right?"

Penny instantly felt guilty – Gibbs knew exactly what she had done and no matter how she tried to justify to herself that she was 'technically' right – she knew what his intentions for her for the afternoon were- but she wasn't quite ready to admit that yet. "I'm not a mind reader Jethro, I simply did my job in the most efficient way possible for me while still working within the rules you had established – nothing more than that." Feeling as though she had argued her case well Penny stuck her chin out and returned Gibbs' glare while she attempted to dry the wet spots on her hips and turned back to the dishes in the sink – a much safer view than trying to meet Jethro's glare any longer.

"Penny" was all he said, he didn't yell her name or say anything further to correct her – just the stern almost growl way he said her name was all it took… "fine – you're right – I knew that while I was not breaking the actual rules I was likely going around the 'spirit' of what you wanted done. OK – is that what you wanted to hear?!"


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Please see the prior chapters for disclaimers

THANK YOU so much for all of the kind reviews! It was so wonderful to hear from so many of you that have waited so patiently for me to be able to write again…I cannot thank you guys enough for all of the great encouragement!

CHAPTER 21

Turning her to face him, Gibbs put a finger under her chin so that she had to look at him, "no Penny, that is not at all what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that you obeyed me this afternoon – not use my rule as an experiment in legal interpretation."

The way he held her stare, never breaking contact, it was like he was looking right into her soul and knew she had been testing him – testing him to see if she could play him the way she had other men. She also knew in that moment Gibbs was not a man to be played! Penny tried to lower her eyes but Gibbs wouldn't allow it. "No Ms Penny, you will look at me when I am speaking to you young lady. It would seem you and I have a couple more things to discuss yet tonight but first we need to have a conversation with Mark about us and about his grades. _OUR_ conversation will happen after he's asleep and we have some privacy."

"Noooo Jethro, please not tonight – I understand what I did wrong and I promise not to underestimate the value you place on adherence to your rules in the future without having to discuss it again. The conversation you want to have with Mark will be stressful enough for one evening- I would much rather do more pleasant things with you later after Mark's asleep." Penny tried to persuade him, putting her arms around his neck and nibbling behind his ear. As she spoke she was mentally hoping that if her verbal skills could not change Gibbs' mind then perhaps her physical skills had a shot.

Quick as lighting Gibbs unwrapped her arms from around his neck and spun her sideways landing 5 rapid fire swats with a plastic spoon sitting on the counter. It happened so fast that Penny didn't even have time to yell her indignation – turning around to do just that Gibbs placed his hand over her mouth "I would rethink that if I were you unless you want to explain to Mark why you are yelling. He has his earbuds in but Im sure he would still hear you if it's loud enough" he removed his hand then but held her stare with a raised eyebrow in return.

"That was UNFAIR Jethro!" Penny seethed more quietly than she wanted to. "I can't believe you did that" she said rubbing the spot on her left butt where all five swats landed.

"Those swats were a warning because you were trying to use sex to get out of trouble. I know we are still learning about each other and this is all new to you honey but you will never be allowed to use sex as a tool with me – either to get what you want or to get out of a punishment. Trying to do that will get you a very sound spanking every single time. Am I clear?"

"But Jethro that isn't wha. OUCH DAMMIT that hurts! Stop that!" she hissed after two more swats of the spoon and backing away from him as far as the counter would allow.

"That was just a preventative strike Penny. You were about to lie to me and tell me that isn't what you were trying to do when we both know it was and you are already in enough trouble without having to add lying to it. Now, do you understand what I was telling you about manipulating me with sex before you tried to interrupt with a lie or do we need to step out into the garage so that I can explain it in more detail to your beautiful butt?"

"NO! I understand Jethro!" Penny said narrowing her eyes at him. "Good" he smiled that handsome crooked smile at her as he leaned in to kiss her making her instantly forget why she was mad at him… "besides" he added "as long as you lose the attitude our first conversation shouldn't take too long so there should be plenty of time left for a more pleasant one after"

Penny started to protest his reminder of their conversation but he drew her to him capturing her mouth with the type of intensity and possession she had never experienced before. It made all other thoughts take second place to the amazing passion she was feeling right then. Lost in the kiss, neither of them heard the entrance of the other member of the household until he interrupted them in true Mark fashion..

"What the HELL is going on here? You have got to be F***king kidding me!" Mark yelled angrily starring at the two of them from the hallway where it led into the kitchen.

Pulling away from each other Penny immediately started to move towards Mark but Gibbs caught her arm holding her back. "Excuse us Penny" was all Gibbs said as he reached Mark and swiftly turned him toward his room with such speed that Mark didn't have time to resist. Reaching the kids room Gibbs propelled him in with a stinging swat - "First" Gibbs started, giving Mark a glare that told him he was NOT happy, "while I can understand your surprise I strongly suggest you check your attitude this minute young man cause you will not cuss at me or your sister. The ONLY reason you're not tasting soap right now is because I feel bad you just stumbled onto us this way but if you don't adjust your attitude I will adjust it for you!"

"Are you kidding me! You got your tongue stuck down MY SISTER'S throat and I need to adjust MY attitude! You can go to Hel…" Gibbs spun him fast and tucked him under his left arm landing ten fast but hard swats. "You finished with the attitude and ready to listen or do you need me to continue?" Gibbs asked with Mark still tucked under his arm. When Mark didn't answer but struggled to get up he was rewarded with another five sharp swats to his right sit spot.

"OOOOWWWWWWW OUCH OUCH! Alright! Fine let me up – I'll listen to what you were saying" Mark answered quickly after the swats hoping to avoid a similar set on his left side. Gibbs immediately released him but stayed in his personal space not giving Mark room to walk away.

"And Second" Gibbs picked up right where he left off, " obviously your sister and I have found that we have feelings for each other but we did not mean for you to find out that way. We planned on speaking to you about it tonight, which we are still going to do after dinner."

Mark just stood there staring at him for a minute. It was clear Gibbs was giving Mark a moment to decide how he wanted to behave or if he was going to give in to his temper again like always. Through gritted teeth Mark growled "Fine, let's eat" as borderline to disrespectful as he thought he could get away with focusing on trying not to rub at the sting Gibbs had just left on his butt. He had promised himself earlier that he would start trying to control his temper rather than let it control him as Gibbs had said but he was finding that really hard right at this moment! Mark silently wondered to himself if he would ever learn to control his temper without first feeling the sting of Gibbs' hand…

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs put his hand on the kids shoulder. "It's going to be alright – I promise you and you know I keep my promises. I want you to use the next hour or so to get yourself back under control Mark. Whether or not the conversation we have after dinner ends with you sleeping on your back or your stomach is solely dependent on your ability to reign in that attitude and give your sister and I the same respect that we are going to give you. Now let's go help Penny get everything on the table." And with that Gibbs walked past Mark and headed down the hall.

"Penny honey why don't you get everything on the table and Mark and I will get the drinks" Gibbs said coming down the hallway and motioning for Mark to follow him. Mark didn't answer just nodded his head and went to pour the drinks. Moving to the table he watched as Gibbs gave Penny a reassuring hug and then pulled out Penny's chair and saw the way she smiled up at him. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a very long time. Seeing Penny smile like that helped his anger a little bit. He watched them all through dinner, still not sure how he felt about this. He had always hated it when Penny dated – if he was honest with himself he knew it was mostly because she was all he had left and he really didn't want to share her so it was just easier to chase away anybody she started to like before it got serious. He also figured that no boyfriend of Penny's would want to put up with her little brother all the time and he wasn't going to fight with some guy just to get to spend time with his sister. Looking around the table though he wondered if maybe this time would be different…maybe Gibbs wouldn't mind him being around. He started to smile to himself when another thought hit him…what if Gibbs was just using him to get to Penny – what if he really didn't want to be around him either…Mark could instantly feel his anger starting to boil up again


End file.
